A Blood RWBY
by Oerba Yun Lightning
Summary: A darker more mature take on the world of RWBY with Ruby the 'Bloody Rose' a nearly soulless monster with a unstoppable lust and her time at Beacon and beyond. Will she keep her identity a secret or lose everything? Featuring Graphic Torture, Rape, Lemons, Violence and a much different Weiss.
1. The Bloody Rose

**16/7/14 Update: Complete re-write of original chapters still the same ideas but re-written because well I didn't like the way it was written, I don't know but here. **

**Also _'Black Rose thinking'_, _"Bloody Ruby thinking" _and also for this story Ruby is 16 like the rest of the students her year but Yang and Blake are 17 for reasons I will explain in the story later.**

**Last add-on look at the link in my profile for Ruby's look in this story. (It's the CLICK ME!)**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and dull night, clear skies, broken moon visible and the howls of the beowolves on the night winds and the smell of dust in the air.<p>

Over all it was a boring night if anyone asked Ruby which no one would because most who ever talked to her ended up missing and not found, which was her plan here kill the clerk take all the dust she and take the body somewhere to dispose of it. Simple, right?

Well clearly not considering while she was casing out the place and attempting to the another exit someone else had the idea of robbing the place.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open at this hour on such short notice?" One of the people who were interfering on her attempted robbery getting one of his goons to point a modified dust pistol which made the poor clerk piss himself very violently that even if Ruby didn't have her enhanced senses could smell it from the back of the shop and him start to plead for his life and the other thief start to take his dust.

_'Damn, he's taking my dust.' _The more humane part of her mind started while the darker, less humane more animalistic part of her mind said _"let's kill them and take them and enjoy our selves with them."_

So listening to the more enjoyable part of her mind she started up the isles taking out her back up knife and killing one of the goons that was filling up a vial of thunder dust by cutting his throat and then literally ripping out his heart through his back with his claw then letting him fall where she killed him with a thud and licked her claw clean, moving on.

"What was that?" The thief asked looking for the source of the thud.

"I don't know." A different goon stated still pointing his gun at the clerk.

"Then go find out." A sigh, "it's so hard to find good help these days." The thief then said to the clerk as if he wasn't robbing the man.

"Who are yo-" one of the goons started but quickly stopped and stumbled back when he saw a short girl with blood stains down her front and up her left arm over a metal claw and even on her face though it was blood-red already it was clear there was fresh blood on it. It also didn't help there was a dead body of one of his fellow gang members on the ground with a cut throat and a hole in his chest where his heart was.

"What are you..." He tried before he found a scythe embedded in his chest with the same girl flinging him out of the window, the last thing he saw before his heart was ripped out of his chest was insane yellow eyes peeking out from under the blood-red hood.

"Well that was interesting. Get her." The thief said gesturing to the girl who now stood in a growing pool of blood that was one of his goons.

The goons started to surround the girl in red and aimed their modified pistols and their swords, what they saw made some of them fall back in disgust of what they saw.

The girl in red was straddling the corpse of the dead goon and was making in internal organs into external ones and taking bites of his insides, but the worst part for some of them was not that she was eating the organs but the fact she was licking up the blood as if it was water.

"HEY YOU!" One of the goons yelled and was met by an insane yellow and before any of them could even plan to attack the girl she was gone in a flurry of rose petals.

What some of them felt was a breeze before some of them fell over now missing their head or with a large hole in their chest and one of them gone in another flurry of rose petals only to re-appear half in a wall.

"Wha... WHAT IS SHE!?" One of the remaining goons screamed out holding out his blade like it would be able to stop whatever this monster was. "Quickly guys get back to back and see if we can take it out!" Another shouted trying to come up with a plan and getting the remaining three goons together to attempt to survive the massacre.

While all this was happening the thief was busy looting the shop trying to get all the dust he could carry while his men provided a distraction because after watching the first few of his men get utterly destroyed he decided it would be best to make a quick and hasty escape before what ever that monster was decided to get him.

"Thanks for the dust friend, but I'll be heading off now." The thief said to the clerk who was cowering behind the counter trying to call the police or the hunter and huntress.

When he was finally able to get through to the Hunters Corps he was never able to put in a request for aid as the girl in red had finished having fun with the goons and was now getting rid of loose ends like the clerk and the camera footage.

"Shhhh, don't worry it will all be over soon little one." The girl in red said in a soft but slightly crazed voice, "don't worry you'll find peace." The voice said before he felt his chest become numb and the alien feel of a hand in his chest and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>Ozpin watched the live feed from the camera with extreme interest, when he got the silent alarm from his friend at the dust shop he assumed it was nothing of note.<p>

Till he saw the live feed of a red blur destroy a group of over ten armed goons without breaking at sweat or even stopping.

It was a beautiful sight.

Not the carnage of watching fellow humans being dismembered live in front of him or that the blur which in some moments he could make out to be a girl eating parts of the killed goons or drinking up their blood all that was disturbing.

No, he found her raw talent and potential and general strength to be beautiful.

"Gylnda go to down town Vale and intercept this person," Ozpin said pulling up a blurry image of the girl in red. "Bring her in to my personal house in the city, if you would."

After grabbing the image she left with a stiff nod.

"This will prove to be interesting if things go as planned."

* * *

><p>The thief was running as fast as he could but it still didn't feel fast enough, he saw the way it tore through his men and even killed the clerk and stole more dust than then it seemed any one person should need alone.<p>

After running for nearly ten minutes he arrived at the spot where his men would be waiting for him in one of his carriers.

"I'm here get your ass here ASAP there's something coming aft-" but was cut off by a shocking in his left leg which caused him to fall to the ground paralysed from the round, not the pain but from the actual round.

"Electric rounds, they paralyse the target for a short amount of time with a major surge of electricity that attack the nerves but not the actual target." A voice said but the thief couldn't see.

It was that monster.

"Don't worry it will be over soon." The voice said in a sweet manner that made his skin crawl and suddenly there was a swift kick to his abdomen and he rag dolled over the roof his body slightly more awake now but still unable to fully move. He could see a figure walking towards him then straddle him but he still couldn't see a face.

"What's your name?" The figure he could clearly see was a female now.

A grunt.

"I said What. Is. Your. Name?" The girl said and with each word poked one of her claws into his stomach region till she had five claws in his stomach region in what could be described as a grabbing motion.

"ARGH, ROMAN TORCHWICK! IT'S ROMAN TORCHWICK!" He yelled in pain as he started very quickly regaining use of his body.

"Well Roman I guess this is good-bye." The voice said in a child like tone that made Roman try to look under the hood and see just how old this person was.

That was until she was violently thrown off him by a powerful fire dust spell and Roman felt himself being pulled up by a couple of his goons and dragged into the carrier he didn't even hear arrive while bleeding very badly from his stomach region and leg.

"HOW DARE YOU HE WAS MY KILL!" The girl exclaimed pulling out a very large scythe and folding it up into a rifle and letting out a barrage of high calibre fire dust rounds that started denting the ship and one even hitting one of his goons completely destroying his upper half and shooting blood and internal parts all over Romans face.

"God." He whispered, "what is that monster? Cinder kill that thing!" Roman yelled through the pain.

Cinder replied only with a grin and began firing of fire dust rounds at the girl.

Who was completely unfazed by any of the attacks hitting her even the ones that hit her and burned her on any part of her body, this made Cinder start to worry when the carrier started to strain from all the damage it had taken so she made a choice and put as much into an attack as she could and unleashed a massive column of fire where the girl was standing.

Only for to be knocked back by a different person who appeared up the side of the building at the right time to push the girl back and out of the column of fire saving her in Cinders mind.

In this time Roman had managed to half drag himself with the help of a random goon and get to the cockpit and fly them away from that monster.

Back at the roof top the girl and Gylnda were cleaning off the regular dust from the damage done to the roof.

"Let me guess your a huntress?" The girl asked her voice trying to stay 'sane'.

"Yep, and your in trouble little lady." Gylnda said trying to pull off the hood of the girls head.

"NO DON'T TOUCH MY HOOD!" The girl exclaimed pulling out her scythe and falling into combat stance ready to attack if she tried to touch her hood again.

"Ok, ok I won't touch your hood by my boss wants to meet you. Now." Gylnda said in a voice that left no room for interpretation.

"And if I don't want to?" The girl asked her voice starting to get dangerous.

"Then I get the authorities in the area and have you arrested then do it the hard way." Gylnda replied calmly.

"Fine, but any funny shit and you die. Got it bitch?" The girl said putting away her weapon which made Gylnda let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"Ok." Gylnda replied simply.

* * *

><p>When Ozpin watched the girl in red walking into his private house followed by Gylnda he let a grin spread on his face due to the fact she had actually managed to get the girl to come and not kill Gylnda.<p>

'Ozpin were coming into the dining hall and are awaiting you, should I get the servants to get her something to eat?' Gylnda asked through the com-system.

"No, let me come down and ask her." Ozpin said as he started downloading all the information he had collected on the girl in red to his tablet and made his way down stairs.

"So who is your boss then?" The girl asked after a moment and entered the dining hall.

"You will see in a moment." Gylnda said not even looking at the girl and just looking at the stairs.

"Fine but I'm gonna go sit down." The girl said taking a seat in a comfy looking chair at a table filled with food which none of it she held any liking for.

"So girl in red we can finally meet or should I call you Bloody Rose or Black Rose or how about Ruby Rose, that's your name right?" A commanding voice said which belonged to a tall man wearing a green pinstripe suit with white hair a cane and black tinted glasses.

"How do you know that name?!" The girl in red aka Ruby asked fury in her voice.

"Dig deep enough and look through the data and you can find anything Miss Rose." Ozpin said taking a seat on the other side of the table where Ruby was sitting with Gylnda sitting next to him.

"Do you want anything to eat Miss Rose or are you full from your feast earlier?" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his mug labelled 'Beacon Academy'.

"Yes I'm still hungry got any raw Grimm flesh in this place?" Ruby asked with a feral grin visible under her hood.

"Yes I do, I had some brought in just for you I believe you prefer the raw King Taijitu flesh judging by what records say?" Ozpin asked looking at the tablet as if reading more about her as he went along.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked mouth watering at the idea of King Taijitu flesh.

"Have Miss Roses meal brought in please!" Ozpin called out and immediately two serving girls came out with a plate of King Taijitu flesh and a cup filled with a red liquid, "sadly I couldn't get any blood for you Miss Rose so I hope you find a cup of red wine to be ok?" Ozpin asked curious as to what her response would be.

"Yes red wine would be fine." Ruby said after swallowing a mouthful of King Taijitu flesh taking a large gulp of the wine finishing nearly three quarters of the glass in one gulp.

"So I didn't call you here to have dinner, I called you here to offer you a simple choice. Come to my school or I give this information to the police and Hunters Corps (HC), now before you decide here are the stipulations for each choice. Come to the school and I teach you to be a Huntress I don't interfere with your hunting of people or whatever while at the school but you follow my instructions directly and I destroy this information." He said gesturing to the tablet, "because at current time neither Police or HC know your identity due to your style. Or I hand over the information, let you leave this once but everyone in Remnant knows who you are and you get no moments rest. The choice is up to you." Ozpin finished meeting her yellow eyes that were visible from under the hood.

"So my choices help you and get away scot-free for now and the near future or become Remnant wanted number 1, well I guess there's no choice there but there are some things I need before I say yes fully. One: Don't get in my way when it comes to hunting Grimm or people. Two: I wear this not any uniform. This, and no one touches the hood. Three: Keep a supply of this delicious King Taijitu flesh ready and available and finally I need to keep a supply of my special rounds on hand so I'm gonna need access to a forge with a set of expert tools." Ruby finished eyes meeting Ozpins in a staring contest to see who would break first.

"Ok, your terms are met just sign this and the data is destroyed from this but a back up is stored on my personal that only I have access to, you know just in case." Ozpin said passing the tablet with a simple document on it.

"Fine." Ruby said signing the document which immediately disappeared along with everything on the tablet except for two things. "What's this?" Ruby asked pointing to the two things on the screen.

"My contact number for when I need you and you need me. The second one is a music app loaded with songs I found you to like, the tablet is yours now." Ozpin said pointing to said items on the screen.

"Ok, fine." Ruby said putting the tablet in her pocket.

"Welcome to Beacon Miss Rose." Ozpin said holding out a hand.

"Call me Ruby." Ruby said shaking the hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna end it there they should be an update soon but who knows I say that all the time and never follow through (I know I'm terrible) but this is the updatednew version of A Bloody RWBY if you want the original just ask in the review section and I'll post the original four chapters as a completed story.**

**OYL Signing off.**


	2. Welcome To Beacon

**17/7/14 Update: Complete re-write of original chapters still the same ideas but re-written because well I didn't like the way it was written, I don't know but here. **

**Also _'Black Rose thinking'_, _"Bloody Ruby thinking" _and 'Ruby Rose thinking (in bold)' and also for this story Ruby is 16 like the rest of the students her year but Yang and Blake are 17 for reasons I will explain in the story later also the 'personalities' shall be explained.**

**Last add-on look at the link in my profile for Ruby's look in this story. (It's the CLICK ME!)**

* * *

><p><strong>'Why did I agree to this?'<strong> Ruby thought to herself as she looked out over the water, _'oh right so I didn't become number one most wanted any more.'_ The more sadistic part of Ruby thought while the more animalistic part thought _"who cares let them find us it means more killing!" _And while Ruby couldn't help but agree the idea of running consistently was less than appealing.

What they had decided on the way over was that she was to become a team leader his logic 'the most covert is overt' which made no sense to her but he was in charge, for now.

She still didn't like the Gylnda Goodwitch who was always with Ozpin just because she's a huntress and works for HC but follows Ozpin.

The worst part of it was that her foster-sister Yang whose family had taken her in when she was young, was going to Beacon this year and had a higher chance of being paired with her due to her combat record being equal to Ruby's minus the hundreds of murders Ruby had committed. She still felt the warmth in her core just thinking about some of the things she had done.

**'I need to get laid. Soon.'** Ruby thought with her eyes closed under the hood.

"RUBY?!" A familiar voice yelled to her from the other side of the lounge room style room they were in on board the airship.

**'Damn'**

"Hey Yang how are you?" Ruby asked in a quite voice before she was crushed into Yangs boobs which under different circumstances would be very nice considering she needed to get laid but now wasn't the time for thoughts like that.

"It's been ten years and all you can say is 'how are you?'?!" Yang nearly yelled if Ruby hadn't put a hand on her mouth silencing her.

"Yang can we please talk about this in a more civilised manor?" Ruby said pulling Yang away from the crowd and over to the side where a girl was sleeping with a blade on her back.

"So Ruby do you wanna tell me why you ran away from home ten years ago taking nothing you owned and even leaving the family 5000 lien I mean where did you even get 5000 lien?" Yang said sisterly anger and confusion on her face.

"You know why I left, Yang and the money was my gift for the last five years you gave me." Ruby said softly.

"Sigh, Ruby you know you can trust me and the family to keep your secret." Yang said holding Ruby close.

**'It's not you I was worried about.'** Ruby thought to herself grimly but had her thoughts interrupted by an announcement from the bitch Goodwitch.

"_Hello new students and welcome to Beacon we look forward to being able train you to be the best hunters and huntress we can offer this land I am Professor Goodwitch and welcome to Beacon you will be arriving in five minutes."_

**'Well on to what ever awaits.' **Ruby thought grimly before she was interrupted by a news report about last nights robbery attempt.

"_A attempted break in at a local Dust store went awry when the 'Bloody Rose' as the public have come to call this person, came onto the scene and killed all the thieves and the clerk of the store before taking an insane amount of dust and nearly burning down the shop. The head of the Hunters Corps, Gylnda Goodwitch a professor at Beacon had this to say "So far we have no leads on the identity of this person but thanks to some new information from an anonymous source who wishes to remain anonymous has provided information that let an artists render be done for the first time, the following image is what we got."_ An image of a middle aged man around 6ft with green eyes and messy blond hair wielding a massive cleaver came on the screen, _"with this image we can now start to track down this monster and bring him to justice." Well with that information the HC is closer to tracking down this monster we can sleep better tonight. This is Amy T signing off for the Vale News, good day."_

**'Hmm Ozpin did a good job of throwing them off my trail and with Goodwitch allowing them to go on their wild goose chase I'm free. For now." **Ruby thought to herself with a slight grin from under her hood.

"How could anyone live with themselves after committing so may terrible atrocities against the people of Vale?" Yang asked with disgust clearly written on her face which made Ruby scowl from under the hood at Yang.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the docks and started off Ruby was pulled off to the side by a person wearing a formal style suit and had a very large moustache that that covered his mouth and upper lip and had greying hair but strangely looked like his eyes were closed but still could see.<p>

"Miss Rose, correct?" A deep voice asked.

"Are you the one I'm supposed to meet." A nod, "then do you have the note?" Another nod, "then pass it." Ruby said simply which she could assume annoyed him by the fact she could see his eye brows come together in a fashion she had come to know as irritation. "Problem?"

"Yes, your attitude is rather terrible for someone of your age." He said his voice conveying his irritation at her attitude.

"Too bad I'm here under Ozpins instruction and there are some things that need to be remembered Professor Port." The last two words said with a sneer in her voice. "A lot of things will be different with my training and class schedule so my attitude won't be a problem for you as you won't see me very often but when you do just stay out of my way. Ok?" She finished in a sweet voice then walked away taking the note and reading it a few times before burning it.

"What has Ozpin got himself into this time?" Port wondered out loud while Ruby made her way to the place where her equipment was stored so that it didn't have to go through screening.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of walking around the school grounds she found a box with her logo on it, a red rose with a silver centre.<p>

"There you are baby!" Ruby said smashing the box and taking out her scythe in its compact mode and quickly unfolded it and running her hand along the blade cutting her hand deep revelling in the feeling of pain caused by the deep cut then the feeling of it starting to quickly heal over. While it was doing that she took the extra blade off Crescent Rose, the one she always kept against her wrist as a back up.

What she also noticed in the box was some extra rounds she had and all the dust she stole last night and a few extra things she requested from Ozpin like the tools and some King Taijitu flesh sealed in a zip-lock and then under both of those was another note from Ozpin saying _'here is your equipment and the tools as well as some __King Taijitu __for you to eat as a snack during to initiation should you get bored and finish quickly don't want you eating any of the students also attached is your room number and key and lastly under the box is a lien card loaded with 10,000 lien for any purchases you need to make. - Ozpin.'_

"Ha, this will be goodjust by the face he's giving me all this so I won't kill any of his students." Ruby said out loud her voice soft yet crazed, "oh this will be fun."

But before she could continue to do anything she was knocked over by a blond kid running over to a rubbish bin and throwing up violently which smelt terrible thanks to her enhanced senses and the sound made her gag, and that was saying something.

"Hey! Watch it." Ruby yelled to the blond kid who was now looking at her in fear, then again who wouldn't look at a girl wearing a blood-red hood with a golden claw and wielding a large red battle scythe in fear?

"AH SORRY SORY SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Screamed before falling over and covering his face.

"Sigh, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you now get up before I take those words back." Ruby said folding up the Crescent Rose and holding out the golden claw hand to help him up which he took and noticed how cold it was.

"Er- thanks, I'm Jaune Arc. Who are y-" he tried before he noticed he was now alone with nothing by the breeze to keep him company not noticing a new series of cuts on his hand and that the girl in question was now sitting on one of the roof tops licking the claw clean.

"Augh, his blood tastes terrible the type you get from a mamas boy." Ruby said cringing at the horrible taste of blood that tasted of sweets and artificial foods he had eaten.

"I need to get this taste out of my mouth, damn it!" Ruby said jumping down from the roof and into the forest running around it looking for a helpless anything to attack her.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes a stupid beowolf decided to attack her.<p>

The fight didn't last more than thirty seconds because the moment the beowolf attacked her she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals that cut the beowolf when it ran into it which caused it to fall over in pain and howl which was met by the howl from a female that lured into a sense of security that proved to be it's downfall as when it lowered it's head it found it not longer attached to its neck due to the girl it was attacking appearing again removing its head.

Ruby let out another howl when the beowolf finally stopped twitching that caused the other beowolves in the area to howl back.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said quietly to the now disappearing body but before it could full disappear she reached her claw into its chest and then pulled it out covered in blood and started licking up the blood and finding it cleaned the taste of bad blood from her mouth.

When another beowolf arrived on the scene it slowly started to walk over to where the body of the beowolf used to be and started to sniff around the area and whimper.

"Was that your mate?" Ruby asked the beowolf who then looked at her and cocked it head to the side and slowly approached her and nudged her head against Ruby's claw and let out a soft cry.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said softly while petting the beowolves head softly with her claw hand which it replied by sitting and acting like a pet rather than a murderous Grimm. Why it was acting like this was any ones guess maybe it smelt it's mate on her and thought Ruby was her mate or maybe it saw her as an Alpha and was just following her she didn't know but was 'happy' to have someone who didn't want her dead on sight or rather something.

"I'll name you Omega." Ruby said petting the beowolves head with her claw which caused the beowolf to start to follow her like a hunting dog pointing out little prey or places they hid. When Ruby started back to Beacon she realised she wouldn't be able to bring her over as well she was still a Grimm and hunters kill Grimm.

"I need you to stay here for your safety Omega." She tilted her head in question. "It's not safe for you at the school but I can't leave you here like this or I won't recognise you... So here." Ruby said pulling out a rag and tying it around her neck.

"Now go and don't come till I howl for you, ok?" Ruby said to the beowolf who did what looked like a nod to her and ran back into forest while Ruby ran quickly up to the hall where the opening announcement would be starting in a few.

* * *

><p>Ruby managed to enter the hall a few minutes before the actual event started and told Ozpin she would be watching from the rafters in literal terms before disappearing in a flurry of rose petals and re-appearing sitting on one of the rafters yellow eyes visible in the shadows.<p>

When the students started to filter into the hall Ruby was overcome by a barrage of smells mostly human with a few Faunus. That made her cringe that the Faunus were so oppressed that barely any could get into a hunting school but the Faunus she could smell she became interested in.

There was a cat, around the age of sixteen who she could recognise but not put a name to the scent. There was a rabbit or a hare, about sixteen maybe younger, she was nervous and worried and a bunch more emotions it made Ruby wet thinking about the things she wanted to do to someone so innocent. Then there was a scent she couldn't identify it was some type of bird that she couldn't name but the scent she could remember from long ago but it couldn't be her, she was dead.

When the event started it was Goodwitch who welcomed the students before Ozpin came out and gave a speech that made most of the students wonder if they made the right choice in coming to the school when he mentioned Bloody Rose she became interested.

"As you all know the HC is on the trail of the Bloody Rose but that doesn't mean your all safe, this murderer could be among you now or come in in the night and attack or during the day we don't know all you know for certain is that your all in danger and should be on consistent look out. The day starts at 0500 hours tomorrow so be ready for trials that will test you in more ways than one." Ozpin finished and then walked off stage. Ruby had to admit he knew how to make something sound interesting.

Ruby then realised she had to talk to Ozpin about Omega, so she decided that now was the best time while she still knew where he was and was gone in a flurry of rose petals.

"Ozpin." Ruby said appearing behind him which didn't surprise him in the slightest.

"Miss Rose what to do I owe the pleasure of seeing you at this time?" Ozpin asked still facing away from her.

"I'm just here to tell you about a pet I got a little bit ago." Ruby said in a sweet voice walking over to Ozpin and turning to face him trying to gaze his reaction.

"I just dropped you today and already you have got a 'pet'?" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yep, and if you come meet me at the edge of the forest in five minutes I'll show you." Ruby said still in a sweet voice before disappearing with her roses.

"Hmm this will be interesting." Ozpin said before walking out and towards the forest meeting Gylnda along the way.

"Sir, If I may ask why are you going towards the forest at this time?" Goodwitch asked following him none the less.

"I'm meeting with our resident murderer to see something interesting she has collected." Ozpin said stopping when he arrived literally at the edge where the trees stopped in a line as he had designed to allow surveillance to be easier of the forest.

What happened next actually managed to surprise him when he saw Ruby sitting in a tree at least twenty feet up let out a loud howl when she saw him arrive and a smaller beowolf wearing a red piece or material around its neck come running out of the forest and wait at the base of the tree for Ruby to come down.

"Hey there girl." Ruby said jumping down the tree and petting Omega softly with her claw.

"So this is your 'pet' Miss Rose?" Ozpin said grinning slightly and giving a hand gesture for Gylnda to stand down as Gylnda was standing ready to attack the beowolf.

"Yes and Gylnda had better not harm Omega or heads will roll." She replied in a deadly tone looking directly at Goodwitch.

"Don't worry no harm will come to Omega so long as it stays away from the school and its students." Ozpin replied coolly keeping eyes on the beowolf that seemed nothing like a regular beowolf more like an actual pet.

"Good and just so you know I'm only showing you this so that if I found her dead anywhere I would have to kill someone." Ruby said sweetly but deadly and vanished. Again.

'What have I gotten my self into?' Ozpin thought to himself amused.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of this chapter I know it's different from the original with no Blake introduction and Weiss and I even introduced a new character but don't worry I have a plan fleshed out story wise but not chapter idea wise.<strong>


	3. Making Friends

**18/7/14 Update: Complete re-write of original chapters still the same ideas but re-written because well I didn't like the way it was written, I don't know but here. **

**Also _'Black Rose thinking'_, _"Bloody Ruby thinking" _and 'Ruby Rose thinking (in bold)' and also for this story Ruby is 16 like the rest of the students her year but Yang and Blake are 17 for reasons I will explain in the story later also the 'personalities' shall be explained.**

**Last add-on look at the link in my profile for Ruby's look in this story. (It's the CLICK ME!)**

* * *

><p>When Ruby was done talking to Ozpin she decided it would be a good idea to scope out the school and learn the lay out for places to hide, herself or bodies, escape routes and things along those lines.<p>

That was until she was met with the unknown scent again and went off on a search for it. What she met was defiantly NOT who she remembered.

The way she finally found the person was when she was walking down the main path in front the mess hall a girl dressed in a full white combat skirt, high heels and with white hair tied back into a pony tail that went behind her right shoulder.

"What are you doing you dolt!" The girl yelled and it was moments after Ruby hit her she was hit by the scent.

"Do I know you?" Ruby said getting off the ground and looking at the girl very closely which made said girl very angry.

"I don't know if you know me! Now what do you want barging into me?" The girl asked in a huff.

"Shut it girl. You barged into me and are now yelling at me when you are in the wrong." Ruby said in a darker voice letting the 'Black Rose' seep into her voice making it get slightly lower but still sound feminine which made the girl take a step back whether in fear or recognition she couldn't tell but still like the reaction when ever she scared people with her voice alone.

The girl then tried to regain herself by standing up to Ruby and doing her speech she had practised a lot from when she left.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." The girl now called Weiss said trying to stand over Ruby which only made her smirk.

"Well Weiss," Ruby started saying her name with in a sickly sweet manor that made Weiss skin crawl, "I'm Ruby and I got the feeling if you keep up this attitude you and I will become very good 'Friends'." Ruby said getting very close to Weiss so close their bodies were almost touching and running her claw along Weiss jaw and smirking evilly at Weiss.

It made Weiss slightly wet.

The idea of having someone so dominant take her made her slightly wet and Ruby could smell it.

"Oh, do you like the idea of that, Weiss?" Ruby said now running her claw down Weiss body slowly making it nearly impossible for Weiss to resist she just wanted it to happen at this point. "Well then too bad this will be better torture for you." Ruby said quickly vanishing from her place against Ruby's body.

_'God damn it! What was that Weiss? Your here to learn to fight not get fucked by some girl you just met!'_ Weiss thought to herself angrily while the part of her she tried to ignore told her to find that girl -Ruby- and make her fuck her and take her and do everything to her _"just find her and have her take you, you could smell she wanted it too." _she then argued while Weiss tried to ignore and started failing as she found herself walking the school on the look out for Ruby.

Meanwhile that was happening Ruby was watching from the building tops enjoying the event that was Weiss walking around the grounds looking for her judging by her search pattern. And yet even with her full attention of Weiss she still managed to hear and smell the girl in black from the airship try to sneak up on her.

"Now I recognise your scent, your the one who was following me a year or so ago... Where's the other scent that was with you? The male." Ruby said still watching Weiss and noticing the girl in black stop her sneaking and then stop fully wondering how she had found her.

"How do you remember me and my partner Adam?" The girl asked now walking over to Ruby her face painted with confusion and slight wonder. "I had heard about your senses but I didn't know they were that good, Bloody Rose." The girl finished trying to get her attention by using her name.

It didn't work.

She kept her eyes on the girl below the whole time with a smirk clearly evident on her face.

"Why are you watching Weiss Schnee that human bitch who oppresses our kind?" The girl asked which made Ruby look up at her face still with her smirk which made the girl in black wonder if it was a good idea to look for this girl.

"It's funny you should say that have you smelt her scent? It's something special and for as to why I'm watching her. I'm taunting her." Ruby said simply turning back to watching Weiss with that grin.

"Her scent. No I haven't and I don't think I want to know how your taunting her judging by the smell of your arousal. Aren't you curious as to how I knew you were the Bloody Rose?" The girl asked curious herself.

"I remember you from back a year or so ago when you and your partner were trying to track me down I remember your scent, I must say you weren't very good at following my clues." This brought confusion to her face. "I left clues for you and your partner to find me because if you were good enough to find me who ever you worked for must be good enough for me to assist. Clearly you weren't as you never found me." Ruby said now taking her eyes off Weiss and watching the girl in black. "So what's your name?" Ruby asked.

"I'm- I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna." The girl now known as Blake said trying to meet Ruby's eyes but failing to as the stare she was giving was intense.

"Well Blake," Ruby started saying Blake's name sweetly as she did to Weiss. "You know who I am but you can call me Ruby." Ruby said offering her claw in a hand shake which Blake accepted then regretted when she felt the sharp tips of the claw ripping into her hand making Blake let out a pained yell. "If you tell anyone I will kill you slowly painfully with me enjoying every second it getting pleasure from it while you die in pain. Got it?" Ruby then asked sweetly.

"Yes! I got it!" Blake yelled out in pain which quickly stopped and then fell to the ground cradling her hand in pain which then strangely she felt something warm on her hand that wasn't blood but rather Ruby's tongue licking the blood off her hand then over the wound licking into the wound which strangely didn't hurt but rather made it feel better.

"Mmm your blood tastes nice." Ruby said stopping licking the wound when she felt no more blood come out of the wound.

"So what species are you?" Blake then asked a moment later which made Ruby seize up and grab Blake by the neck with her claw painfully.

"What's it you you?" Ruby asked her voice laced with Black Rose.

"I'm just curious I don't mean anything by it, it's just your a symbol to the Faunus community that we can be free from human oppression." Blake choked out which made Ruby grin more.

"Oh am I now a symbol, that's funny very funny." Ruby said letting out a bark of laughter.

"Why?" Blake chocked out before being dropped on the roof gasping for breath.

"Because I don't do this to be a symbol I do this for my own reasons." Ruby said facing away from Blake.

"And what's that reason?"

"You know what? If you survive initiation tomorrow I'll tell you meet me at the clock tomorrow after initiation." And with that she was gone.

"Damn she's fast."

* * *

><p>Weiss had been walking around the school for a few hours now looking for the girl Ruby not because she wanted a fuck -though she wanted one- but to find her and askdemand her to to join her team that she had heard rumours about but when it started to become dark she gave up and went to the hall where they were stationed to sleep for the night hoping to find her somewhere in the hall.

After walking around the hall for a good twenty minutes and not finding any sign of the red cloaked girl with a golden claw Weiss decided to head over to he sleeping mats and then moved it to the edge of everyone and setting it down and pulling out one of her extra sleeping bags she brought just in case 'better safe then sorry' was her logic. Little to her knowledge the girl she was looking for was currently sitting in the rafters watching her waiting for to get into bed so she could make her move.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING M Rated <strong>**(sex) ****content from here till told it's over you have been warned. ****If you want to skip look for the next area between the lines with all written in bold.**

* * *

><p>Ruby waited till it was at least after midnight and everyone had gone to sleep or was at least pretending to be asleep it was then she made her move.<p>

She quickly and quietly made her way from the rafters where she had gotten two hours of sleep which was an hour more than usual.

**'I'm getting soft being at a school.' **Ruby thought while making her way down the rafters and to the edge of everyone where her prey was sleeping.

"_She looks so cute while she's sleeping the things I want to do to her..." _The animalistic part of her thought and the sadistic part agreed with that so Ruby silent as death walked over to the sleeping Weiss and removed her sleeping bag finding the best of sights. Better than blood and gore.

Weiss was sleeping with her and between her legs and sweat lining her fore head and her chest as was also sleeping wearing a night gown with panties around her ankles and looking very wet. This made Ruby grin as this only made Ruby's job easier.

Ruby quickly grabbed Weiss wrist with her claw and pulled her fingers out of her which made Weiss open her eyes and nearly scream if Ruby hadn't silenced her by putting her hand over Weiss mouth.

"You wanted this right?" Ruby asked quietly to which Weiss replied by shaking her head. "Are you sure?" Ruby said releasing her wrist and running her clod claw along Weiss folds slowly making Weiss moan. "So you do want this?" Ruby asked again to which Weiss quickly nodded "then you better by quiet or everyone will hear you." Ruby said quietly near Weiss ear then kissing Weiss on the lips and plunging a claw finger into her making Weiss arch up into Ruby and moan into the kiss. "I said be quiet." Ruby said quietly before kissing her again.

The feeling of Ruby's cold claw inside of her warmth was better then Weiss could describe it was building up her orgasm faster than anyone -even herself- ever could. It was a whole new level of pleasure for her when the claw scraped up against her G-spot making Weiss nearly let out a loud moan into Ruby's mouth as a pressure started to build up in her lower regions.

"Nearly there are you?" Ruby asked her tongue running up the side of her face.

"Y-y-yes!" Weiss silently yelled in Ruby's ear.

"Good." Ruby said pulling out the finger leaving Weiss missing the cold presence from inside her.

"W-w-why?" Weiss asked trying to bring her hand down to her women hood and finish herself till Ruby grabbed both of her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"Because your going to get me off before I even think of letting you get off." Ruby said kissing Weiss again and getting off Weiss and pulling down her stockings and her skirt letting Weiss get a view of Ruby's black lace panties which were soaked through making them even more see through then they were to begin with allowing Weiss to see Ruby's women hood. "Now take them off without using your hands." Ruby commanded Weiss who quickly and quietly crawled over to Ruby who was now kneeling in front of Weiss.

Weiss in her lusty state quickly ran her tongue along Ruby's folds and then bit into the lace along her folds and pulled them down getting a good smell of Ruby's arousal which only served to make Weiss even more horny.

"Oh so you want this a LOT I see." Ruby said keeping her breathing steady and then putting her hand in Weiss hair pulling her into her women hood and making Weiss lick it with fever.

Weiss knew what she was doing was something very unbecoming of someone of her stature as a Schnee but fuck it she wanted Ruby to command her and fuck her and do anything to her body.

"Mmm." Ruby let out a quiet moan which made Weiss lick even faster knowing that she was about making this girl cum.

It was moments later Ruby grabbed Weiss head even harder and managed to hold in a moan while she released into Weiss mouth which Weiss lapped up hungrily noting how sweet it tasted.

"Good girl now you get your reward." Ruby said kissing Weiss with hunger on the lips tasting herself on Weiss lips and noting how Weiss hadn't swallowed all Ruby's cum and Weiss did a cum swap with Ruby which found to be very hot. "Hmm kinky." Ruby said resuming the kiss and then slowly trailed her claw down Weiss body very slowly teasing her.

"Please." Weiss said quietly in Ruby's ear.

"Please what?" Ruby asked quietly stopping her claw.

"Please Fuck ME!" Weiss nearly screamed before she felt the cold claw plunge back into her and let out a shuddering moan that grew and grew and finally after a few minutes Weiss let out a moan in Ruby's mouth that lasted a few moments and suddenly Weiss fell limp against her bed eyes growing heavy after having that powerful orgasm.

"Thanks for the fuck Weiss." Ruby said leaving Weiss on her bed her night gown hiked up with her panties still around her ankles.

"Wait..." Weiss started trying to move but her body not responding very well.

"What?" Ruby asked licking Weiss cum off her claw which made Weiss slightly wet again.

"Why?" Weiss asked still trying to fight off sleep.

"Because I wanted a fuck and you were there oh and good job keeping quiet, only the Faunus heard you." Ruby said grinning before vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rated mature content over returning to your regular mature content. (Minus sex)<strong>

* * *

><p>When Ruby stopped moving she was back on her spot in the rafter finding there to be a guest.<p>

"So Ruby you just fucked Weiss Schnee, I can smell what you were talking about her scent being different she defiantly doesn't smell like a regular human." Blake said sniffing the air around Ruby trying to identify Weiss scent over the scent of sex or Ruby's scent.

"Yes, I did. I needed a good fuck and Weiss was more than willing." Ruby said taking her seat and Blake moving to sit next to Ruby but a glance made Blake think twice and took a seat in front. "Why are you here you should be sleeping the initiation starts in about two hours." Ruby finished pulling her legs in front of her trying to ignore Blake.

"Well I planned on sleeping next to the girl who has a beowolf as a pet because everyone who knows it is afraid of you." Blake finished getting into a sleeping position.

"So people know about Omega, damn." Ruby said before vanishing more than likely to check up on her.

'Well there goes my protection tonight.' Blake thought glumly before going to sleep on the rafters.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter end please give me feed back on the sex scene. You guys wanted it so I gave it to you in this re-write.<strong>

**OYL out. **


	4. Initiation

**19/7/14 Update: Complete re-write of original chapters still the same ideas but re-written because well I didn't like the way it was written, I don't know but here. **

**Also _'Black Rose thinking'_, _"Bloody Ruby thinking" _and 'Ruby Rose thinking (in bold)' and also for this story Ruby is 16 like the rest of the students her year but Yang and Blake are 17 for reasons I will explain in the story later also the 'personalities' shall be explained.**

**Last add-on look at the link in my profile for Ruby's look in this story. (It's the CLICK ME!)**

**(A/N Is just copied from first one this will be the last time I post a chap with this.)**

* * *

><p>Ruby was standing on her launch pad with Weiss to her left looking at Ruby's claw with what could be described as longing and Blake to her right looking onwards but on occasion looking over at Ruby wondering what her species was and with Yang on Blake's right not even looking at Ruby.<p>

**'Good she better keep her distance after her stunt earlier today.'** Ruby thought darkly with Bloody and Black Rose agreeing.

"Now students you will be launching in a few moments your task is simple: Find a partner, protect each other, reach the temple, get a relic, protect said relic and reach the cliff and report back to the hall. You have until tomorrow noon to be reported back or you will be marked off as a failure and sent home having to wait until next year before you may even re-apply to come to this school. Any questions?" Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee and ignoring the questions coming from Jaune and starting the launching set.

Weiss was the first one to be shot off into the forest followed by Ruby mere seconds after then Blake and Yang and all the rest of the people who Ruby had no interest in knowing.

Ruby's landing method was simple. Use her scythe as a parachute on the trees which eventually brought her speed down enough for to be able to role then make a large jump up a very large tree and get a view of the others and where the temple was. What Ruby saw when it came to Weiss landing method made a very large and feral grin appear on her face and started in the direction of Weiss landing pattern.

Weiss pattern was a simple one but one she wasn't proud of. While she was flying in the air she unbuttoned two slips on the back of her white combat jacket and let her wings come out and used them to angle herself down before doing a powerful flap and propelling herself back up into the air and flying around the general area looking for the temple.

After a few moments she found it and went to land a good few hundred meters away from the temple so she could put away her wings, hoping no one had seen her flying.

When Weiss landed she was greeted by a familiar laugh and voice which made her blood run cold. No pun intended.

"Hello Weiss how nice to see you out here." Ruby said looking Weiss directly in the eye.

"H-hello Ruby, well it looks like were a team now, aye?" Weiss said trying to act casual and fold in her wings.

"Yes it does look like were a team. So did you find the temple while you were flying around up there?" Ruby asked pointing her claw at Weiss wings.

"Er- yes I did, do you mind if I put these away?" Weiss asked flatting her wings.

"Why they look good on you?" Ruby said walking over to her new partner.

"BECAUSE THEIR ABNORMAL I'M NOT MENT TO HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Weiss yelled at Ruby clearly on the verge of tears but not letting them fall.

"No they're not their beautiful but if your going to be like this go ahead." Ruby said simple waiting for Weiss at this point.

"Do you mind? I have to take my tops off and re-attach my harness." Weiss said looking Ruby directly in the eyes.

"Why we've already fucked what's it letting me see your chest at this point?" Ruby said still grinning.

"B-b-because its common decency not to look at each other naked!" Weiss tried weakly but knew she was right they had fucked and Ruby seeing her chest would be nothing at this point. "Fine just please be kind." Weiss finished bowing her head.

"Wasn't I last night?" Ruby said grinning when Weiss took her top off and Ruby was given full view of Weiss chest held back by a simple bra but also wearing some strange BDSM looking harness that must be what Weiss used to hold her wings back. "Kinky." Ruby said looking at the harness.

"Shut up." Weiss said folding her wings back and attaching a strip of material over her now folded wings and then putting her cloths back on and meeting Ruby's gaze who wasn't judging or disgusted or really anything it was more like a blank gave you got from a sleeping animal.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked breaking Ruby out of her trance who then gave Weiss her grin.

"Let's go, you lead as you know where it is, right?" Ruby said now jumping in a tree waiting for Weiss to follow. "Come on."

"Right." Weiss said following then taking the lead and jumping through the trees and eventually arriving at the ruined temple where there was a series of stands with golden and black chess pieces a two of them missing. "So which do we grab?" Weiss then asked.

"Let's take the-" Ruby tried before being hit by a large stinger from a death stalker and hitting a tree with the force of a truck.

Weiss then ran over to Ruby and noticed Blake and Yang also running towards them or rather away from the Nevermore that was shooting its feathers at the two.

"Hey Weiss." Blake said running past Weiss and then realising she was kneeling next to Ruby who didn't look very much alive at this point. "What happened?"

"She got hit by the stinger of a Death Stalker and thrown into a tree in case you hadn't noticed the Death Stalker on the other side of the area killing some of the other students." Weiss pointed to the giant scorpion that was literally killing two students by ripping one in half with its pincers and the other one by impaling the other on its stinger killing the two instantly.

'Well at least they didn't suffer.' Weiss though grimly to herself noticing a similar look on Blake's face.

"How do we wake her?" Blake asked slight panic in her voice.

"Why? Lets just get the pieces we need and carry her out!" Weiss half yelled looking at Blake with confusion.

"Because she can beat these things with her eyes closed and these things are fucking fast so we can't out run them!" Blake yelled now getting a full whiff of Weiss scent and knowing what what Ruby was saying now.

"Then how do we wake her up?" Weiss said seeing the Death Stalker finishing with another student and Yang fighting the Nevermore.

"Try the scent of blood." A confused and disgusted look on Weiss told Blake she didn't know Ruby's true identity. "It's a strong smell and in case you haven't noticed she has strong senses and blood is a powerful smell so give it a try." Blake said grabbing Ruby's back up knife and passing it Weiss.

"Why me?" Weiss asked looking at the knife as if it was one of the most disgusting things ever.

"You've had sex with her she knows your scent it will be more effective with you." Blake said putting the knife in Weiss hand then running off to help Yang by fighting the Death Stalker.

"Right Ruby you better thank me for this." Weiss said making a deep gash on her hand and holding up to Ruby's face who instantly woke up with a start and started looking for the source of the blood quickly realising it was Weiss quickly acted as if was a bad smell though all she wanted was to lick it but knew for her safety she couldn't.

"What happened?" Ruby asked acting groggy and like she was slightly injured though she was perfectly fine.

"You get hit by the stinger of a Death Stalker and thrown into a tree and passed out I cut my hand to wake you up with the scent of blood?" Weiss said with a questioning tone and started showing the cut. "While we were attacked by a Nevermore and a Death Stalker who Blake said we needed your help to defeat." She finished getting Ruby caught up.

"Right then let's kill these things." Ruby said her sadistic grin returning pulling out her Crescent Rose while Weiss pulled out her Myrtenaster -Weiss battle rapier- and running over to Blake and Yang and assisting them.

"Good to see you join us you two." Blake said jumping back avoiding the lethal attack from the Death Stalker.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Weiss you help Yang with the Nevermore get it to land and keep it landed while me and Blake keep this distracted and use them to kill each other." Ruby said never losing her grin.

"Right." Weiss said running off to try to and make that thing land.

"So why something so complex why not just go and do your usual tear everything apart with your bare hands?" Blake asked keeping her eyes on the Death Stalker.

"I'm being made to come here and have a team I may as well make one I trust which is you, Weiss and Yang now what we need to do is keep it distracted till they get it grounded then the fun begins." Ruby said with her grin becoming bigger than Blake had seen before.

So a long and annoying process of blocking the attacks while dealing some damage to it to keep it interested in them.

After another five minutes Weiss finally called Ruby and Blake over what Ruby saw kept her grin alive and well. What she was the Nevermore frozen to the ground in a fashion that Ruby wished she was able to there was a large sheet of ice over the centre of the creature allowing it to move only one of its wings but still be able to throw its feathers which was a key part of Ruby's plan.

"Good job now the fun begins." Ruby said attacking the Death Stalker getting its attention and slowly walking back until she felt the air get colder and found herself close to the Nevermore and shooting the Death Stalker a few times to get it to attack her with the stinger and in the last moments before the stinger could hit her she jumped out of the way and let the stinger continue onwards and into the chest of the Nevermore who became enraged and began to shoot its deadly feathers into the head of the Death Stalker killing it making the stinger of the Death Stalker be pulled out from the looks of it a fatal wound meaning it was only a matter of moments before it bleed out and simply died and fade away with the Death Stalker.

All three of the other girls looked at the girl with different stages of wonder to fear. Blake with a look of what could be described as an amazed fear and Weiss look was one of amazement at the way she used the two different Grimm and Yang well Yang had a look of fear that Ruby had done something so strange and well evil.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said simply the look of fear gone and replaced by a neutral one.

"Let's go get these relics and be done with this." Ruby said appearing next to Blake. "Get the golden horse we shall make our way back." Ruby whispered to her.

After both teams took their chess piece they made their ways up the cliff side and over to the hall where they found Ozpin and two other pairs of students.

"Good another set of students have arrived what artifacts have you collected?" Ozpin asked waiting for them to hand over the pieces.

"We have the White Knight piece." Weiss said handing over the chess piece.

"We have also got the White Knight piece." Yang said eyeing Weiss.

"Ok then you shall be made into a team. You have until tomorrow noon before the ceremony to move your possession to you new room. Room 17 in the south building. You are dismissed." He finished walking over to another set that just walked in.

"So were a team now?" Yang asked.

"Yep, we are though not officially till tomorrow, come-on let's go to the room and get set up." Weiss said turning and walking away Yang soon following and before Blake could follow Ruby pulled her to the side.

"If you want to talk meet me in the clock tower in five." Ruby said before disappearing.

"Right." Blake said before going over to the clock tower and waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna end it there and be honest didn't like that fight scene leave some advice as for how to make it better in the future.<strong>

**OYL Out**


	5. Red Wolf

**Hey a new proper update and now were in a actual full new chapter! Don't forget to check the previous chapters which have been fully re-written.**

* * *

><p>"So you decided to come after all." The familiar voice of Ruby's sweet yet insane voice said before Blake felt her appear behind her.<p>

"Of course I came why wouldn't I?" Blake asked.

"Because you looked scared when I offered this meeting." Ruby replied turning away from Blake and waiting for the question to get asked.

"So, what sup species of Faunus are you?" Blake asked in a slightly meek voice.

"Well if you want to be technical I'm classified as a Wolf Faunus but it goes deeper than that. I am one of the last survivors of the Canis Rufus or the Red Wolf I'm sure you've heard of us." Ruby said noticing the stunned look on her face.

"Are you serious?!" Blake nearly yelled. "You're a Red Wolf they're nearly extinct and you go around being a murderer trying to get your self killed?" Blake did yell.

"Yes, do you know why the Red Wolf was hunted to near extinction?" Ruby asked now facing Blake face serious.

"I've read the legends of the Red Wolves but never any facts because you're so far and few in-between."

"Well legend is usually based on myth and myth on truth and truth on actual events. Take the 'legend' of the burning of the Golden Town, the one in which a Red Wolf came and slaughtered a town of humans and Faunus and burned the town to the ground."

"I've heard of this one the Red Wolf came into the town in the dead of night and slaughtered everyone in the town because of an illegal gold mine being run by the people who were using the gold to buy and sell weapons for both sides in the great war and the Red Wolf came through and put a stop to it right?" Blake said trying to remember the legend.

"Well that's half the truth they were using the gold for the purchase and selling of weapons though the truth of the matter is that the Red Wolf wasn't there to stop any weapons dealings but rather to get a quick meal and after killing one went to kill another then another until she had killed everyone in the town in a bloody massacre but when officials came through and saw the utter carnage that had taken place and saw her at the centre of it they were going execute her for murder till they found the weapon logs and manifests then they simple thought her a huntress who was doing her job and commended her. The simple truth is that she was only there for a meal and it got out of hand." Ruby said walking over to the edge and standing on it overlooking the city she was wanted in.

"But that doesn't coincide with any of the official stories from the reports I've stolen." Blake tried only to be cut off by Ruby.

"Like I said the official story but this is the true story passed on from my mother who was the one who did the massacre because the truth is no one human or Faunus knows the true nature of the Red Wolf. That nature is to hunt and kill the weak to eat and consume for survival and mate with another to produce offspring. We Red Wolves are creatures of base instinct which is why we are hunted because we are the apex of the food chain and the others fear us for it and they have every right to fear us because just one Red Wolf is enough to bring down a town." Ruby said with no hint of smugness but more like she was reading from a text-book in school.

"Then why do you sound so dishearten about it?"

"Don't get me wrong I love being a Red Wolf, a being of whim and pleasure and the way people fear us but it's the truth of the matter that while we are Faunus we are not as well." Ruby said now facing Blake reading her face.

"What does that mean? A Faunus but not a Faunus?"

"While we are classed as a Faunus because we are part animal but we Red Wolves are not a Faunus we are Grimm. While your ancestors were the ones who mated and became one with the animals my ancestors worshipped the Grimm and were 'blessed' to be the master race on the world but there were only a few of us at the time so we retreated into the shadows and are how we are now."

"Your telling me these things as if you were there."

"My mother told me all these things when I was born. We pass on memory through our genetics and so I can remember the entire history of my family line." Ruby said breaking eye contact with Blake and returning to her place on the edge of the wall.

"Sounds useful. Earlier you said there aren't many of you left so how do you continue if you can't find a mate?" Blake asked and this made Ruby grin again.

"Well that's one of the extra advantages of being Red Wolf, we don't need a male to mate with we can mate with a female and impregnate them." The look on Blake's face was priceless. "No we don't have a penis if that's what you're wondering no it's much more simple than that we can just simply will our selves to mate with the female and have it that when we climax our cum can serve as a sperm and impregnate the female. Also the best part is that when we choose to impregnate the female or get impregnated it will always be a Red Wolf thanks to genetic superiority." Ruby finished with a grin at the look on Blake's face which was confusion mixed with horror and enjoyment.

"But you fucked Weiss the other night..." Blake said with horror on her face.

"Don't worry I didn't want to impregnate her last night. If I did she would be noticing it at this point." Ruby said still grinning widely. "So I'm guessing after all I've you want to see what my Grimm part is?"

Blake nodded numbly.

"Ok." Ruby said turning back to face Blake and slowly mover her hand to her hood and pulling it back revealing her face what she saw made Blake nearly cry in shock and sadness.

What she saw was the face of a fourteen girl. Someone who looked so innocent and so young but had her face was littered with little nicks and scars with one very large scar that ran from above the hair-line over her left eye and down her cheek. Her hair was a black colour with a red tint to it and a pair of red dog ears on top of her head that when she perked them up she saw the left one was missing a large chunk and seemed very damaged yet still worked. As Blake had known she had yellow/gold eyes like Blake but a lot more intense in its stare like someone who had seen a life time of combat and loss. She also saw her teeth were like those of a wolf, which was to be expected but these were a lot larger than a normal wolves her canines peeking over her lips.

"So let me see yours." Ruby said in a commanding voice all traces of emotion or insanity gone and now seeing the voice coming from the lips she knew she deserved all her titles and rumours and fear.

"Right it's only fair." Blake said reaching over to her bow that rested on her head and pulled the ends removing it exposing a set of cat ears.

"Was that so hard." Ruby finished pulling her hood back on while Blake put her bow back on.

"One last thing, what's with the golden claw?" Blake asked pointing at said claw.

"Now that's a funny story. When I was born the 'father' of me didn't like that his traits didn't get passed on even though he knew of the genetic superiority of my mother he thought his genetics were strong enough to overcome the nature of a superior race. When he found out he was infuriated he attacked my mother who was holding me at the time. She defended me with her body but he still get me. Crushed my arm ruined it completely so my mother killed him and went to a hospital told her it couldn't be saved so amputating it was the best course she said no and then a year later when I was one she went to an old friend who built a frame that he put on my arm that would strengthen it and even grow with me so I had use of my arm again seven years later I visit again and get him to put on the claw, he did more than that he made my whole clothes set which would grow with me so I don't ever need new clothes and when he was done I plunged the claw through his chest and killed him." Ruby said petting the claw fondly.

"How is that funny?!" Blake said shocked.

"It's funny because it was his own creation that ended his life." Ruby said grinning while holding up the claw and bringing closer to Blake's face.

"You really are a monster like the people say." Blake said shocked at what she had learnt today.

This made Ruby's grin even larger.

"You know it."

* * *

><p>Upon Ruby and Blake entering their new dorm room Ruby grinning as she always did and Blake deep in though going over all the new information she had collected about her team-mate they were greeted by the sight of Yang and Weiss having a very heated argument about their weapons with Weiss clearly winning.<p>

"You idiot do you not see how your dust rounds are more inconvenient when it come to combat? They are a close range style attack that eventually over heat no matter what round you use and your air it out cooling method will only serve to damage the weapon more over time." Weiss said calmly.

"Nah my style could easily beat yours I'm mean you attack with a blade that can be easily blocked then you attack with energy blasts? Yah you could freeze an enemy or burn 'em but you couldn't do a lot of damage if you needed to!" Yang countered.

"As interesting as this argument sounds I need some sleep." Blake said walking over to one of the stacked beds taking one look at it before walking over to a corner and pulling out a blanket and going to sleep.

"Come on Ruby you have to agree with me my Myrtenaster would be a better weapon than those gauntlets." Weiss said trying to pull Ruby into the argument.

"No way you have to agree with me that my **Ember Celica **is way better than over sized tooth pick, you have to agree with your sister, aye?" Yang said trying to play the family card.

It had no effect.

"Ok one Yang I haven't been your sister in nearly ten years and two both of you are wrong my Crescent is better than both of yours. Now go to sleep we have that team assembly tomorrow." Ruby said walking over to the window and sitting on the window frame looking out onto the city.

"Fine good night." Yang said in a huff walking over to Blake sitting next to the cat girl pulling out her own blanket and going to sleep.

"Night Ruby." Weiss said walking to the other side of the room pulling out her sleeping bag they had sex in last night, this made Ruby grin and comment.

"Feeling sentimental, Weiss?" Ruby said, her grin getting even larger and Weiss blushing a deep red.

"_Oh how good that blood must taste..." _Bloody Rose commented Ruby agreeing and Black Rose just board.

* * *

><p>Later in the night around midnight Ruby who was still watching the city noticed a quiet shuffling sound in the room and Ruby letting instinct take over kept perfectly still and lowered her breathing to next to nothing and closed her eyes letting her hearing and smell be her eyes.<p>

What she 'saw' interested her to no end. She 'saw' Weiss getting out of her bag and very quietly walking over to Yang and Blake the former who had fallen asleep with her head on Blake's shoulder and Weiss checked if they were asleep. When she was satisfied they were asleep she walked over to Ruby and checked at a longer distance but tried none the less and when she was happy there as well she picked up her Myrtenaster and some dust cartridges shifting her Myrtenaster twice to a non-lethal setting -more than likely lightning- she sneaked out of the room.

_'Where is she going I wonder?' _The Black Rose wondered while Bloody Rose said I _"let's follow her maybe we can find some action and blood!" _Which Ruby agreed with because she hadn't had a meal or blood since the fight with Roman and his goons.

She was broken from her thoughts when Ruby saw Weiss jump off the roof with her wings out and took flight towards Vale upper town she knew something fun was going to happen and made the flash choice to jump out of the window and run down the hills and cliffs adopting her Bloody Rose persona began running out of the forests and into the city still on the trail of Weiss thanks to her unique scent being extremely different than the pathetic humans.

Five more blocks down Bloody Rose decided to take to the roofs to make her search easier so she took her Crescent Rose and used the force of her high calibre shots to shoot herself to the top of a tall enough building in time to see Weiss fly onto the roof of a factory warehouse and put her wings away and enter the warehouse.

**'Hmm what are you up to Weiss?'**

* * *

><p><strong>The end of another chapter tell me how you like the pacing is it too fast or too slow?<strong>

**OYL Out.**


	6. Vigilante

**Picking up directly where I left off.**

* * *

><p><strong>'Hmm what are you up to Weiss?' <strong>Ruby thought silently making her way over to the warehouse roof and moving to a different skylight than the one Weiss used so that she could get a look at what the girl was doing.

Down in the warehouse she could see Weiss pulling on some kind of white ski mask and pulling out her Myrtenaster checking it to be loaded then just sitting and waiting as if waiting for a cue.

Lucky for Ruby her enhanced senses allowed her to hear everything that was going on inside.

"So, do you have the equipment?" Goon set leader one (Goon one) asked.

"Yah yah yah we got the equipment do you guys have the lien and Dust?" The other goon set leader (Goon two) replied.

"Yep, as per usual we both open one crate at the same time get your men ready." Goon one said gesturing for his men to get one of these crates while Goon twos men got their crate and both sets opened at the same time.

At this point Bloody Rose wasn't able to hold back a grin when both sides opened their respective crates Ruby was able to see that goon ones crate was full of lien card and Dust crystals while goon twos crate was filled with all types of types of weapons and explosives and ammos. She wanted to get in and take all that she could to modify her Crescent Rose and build new ammos and do all types of fun things.

So she made a choice not caring what Weiss was doing and entered through the skylight and stood on top of one of the cross supports sitting down counting how many people she would have to kill to get her hands on these goods.

But before she could begin her attack one of the goons with goon ones asked a question that piqued Ruby's interest.

"What if the Vigilante comes after this deal?" The goon asked slightly afraid.

"There's no way that she could she could find us here we covered our tracks perfectly." Goon one said voice wavering slightly.

"And? Other cells have been found when they were even more discrete than us!" Another goon yelled before being hit by a powerful lightning round rendering him unconscious.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Goon two yelled.

"It's the Vigilante..." Another said before being hit by a lightning round like the other goon.

"Oh this will be interesting." Ruby said falling from the cross support and bringing out Crescent Rose and slicing one of the goons in half making him erupt in a fountain of blood which made Bloody Rose grin like the mad women she was.

She could still remember the first time she had heard of the Vigilante it was back about a year or two ago it was part of a news report about a new mysterious person on the block, the anti-bloody rose so to speak but the funny part was she didn't kill people but rather knocked out the people involved in gang crime or drug trades then burned the involved information like buildings of drugs or weapons.

"I-I-IT'S THE BLOODY ROSE!" Another goon yelled running away from the girl now covered in blood grinning.

'Wha- what's Ruby doing here?!' Weiss thought to herself before going back to knocking out the goons until she felt a familiar presence behind her and smelt the over powering smell of blood.

"Why waste your time stunning these low lives why not just kill them?" Bloody Rose aka Ruby asked Weiss.

"Why are you here? You know what never mind we'll talk after we STUN these bastards not kill!" Weiss said to Ruby putting emphasis on stun.

"Fine you boring lady." The grin falling of Ruby's face and shoulders slumping before she disappeared back onto he cross beam she was sitting on. "Their all yours Vigilante." She finished before lying down waiting for Weiss to finish her fight.

Watching her 'fighting' was an interesting experience the way she was able to use her glyphs to move around as if on ice was a stunning sight it was too bad that she didn't kill any one only stun them and knock them out more than likely for the HC or Police. What Ruby kept coming back to would be how good she look caked in the blood of her enemies not just locking them away.

After a long and boring twenty minutes in which Ruby was cleaning her claw and getting as much of the blood of she could get off her body and revelling in the taste because she had missed it in the few days she hadn't even gotten a drop.

An extra ten minutes later she smelt the familiar smell of Weiss, a scent she would never forget.

"Hello there 'Vigilante'." Ruby said her grin returning with full force.

"Let's cut to the chase. One of Torchwoods goons in there called you the Bloody Rose. Is this true?" Weiss said her voice sounding very angry her face still covered by the ski mask.

The grin only got wider when Weiss said this and through the mask Ruby could see Weiss become one of shock and horror.

"You caught me Weiss I'm the Bloody Rose what are you gonna do Weiss?" Ruby said her grin still getting wider and wider at the changing look of horror on Weiss face.

"Oh my god you're the Bloody Rose and I had sex with- OH MY GOD!" Weiss said backing away from Ruby. "I need to report you to the Police and HC." Weiss said trying to run off but was held back by a strong but small arm.

"Oh no you don't, I know your identity and if you put me in I put you in as well." Ruby said still holding Weiss who had stopped trying to resist after after Ruby finished saying that.

"T-t-there's no way they would believe the most wanted person in Remnant about anything?" Weiss said stuttering slightly clearly in fear they might actually believe her.

"I may be the most wanted person but so are you also they believe I have some kind of underground and will take the word of the most wanted persons leads."

"No, they can't-" Weiss weakly tried before being cut off by a kiss that tasted sweet like Weiss remembered from their night but also of blood which Weiss didn't mind strangely which made her shudder.

"Now calm down and let's talk like the civilised manor without threats and violence or masks and hoods, how does that sound?" Ruby said holding out her claw and putting her Crescent Rose away.

"Fine we can talk no masks or violence but any bull shit and I take you down my self, got it?" Weiss said walking over to Ruby and removing the ski mask placing in her pocket next to Myrtenaster.

"Good let's go somewhere more quiet before we continue." Ruby said gesturing to the burning building and the Police along side the HC who were starting to move the knocked out men from the building front.

"Fine."

Three minutes later and ten building tops later they were sitting on at a table in a roof top café Ruby with her hood off.

'How can one so innocent looking be the most wanted in recent history?' Weiss wondered among the other things she had told Weiss about herself before finally being the one to start the conversation.

"So you wanted to talk, what do you want to talk about?" Weiss asked slightly impatient.

"Well I propose a deal you are the one who want to put me away and I want to just have my fun so we both keep each others secret and one other thing for the other. Me I want for the next few of your 'raids' on these dealings I want to come and I want to you kill on them without mercy like me with your wings out I'll even take off my hood. So what do you want from me?" Ruby said finishing with her that seemed even more evil without the hood.

"Ok... Fine I agree and from you I want you to not commit any murders till after the fifth raid I do with you besides any done on these raids." Weiss said hoping that a time away from her killing people would make her stop.

"Come on Weiss a girl has to eat." Ruby said with her grin. In truth she could just hunt game in the forests but at this point she just wanted to see Weiss squirm.

"You... Eat your victims? Oh god I'm gonna be sick." Weiss said holding a hand over mouth.

"I agree none the less Weiss no more murders till after the fifth raid." Ruby said holding out her claw hand to shake which Weiss met. "Now we need to get back to the dorm it's four am and the others will be up soon plus we need to be ready for this assembly." Ruby said before disappearing.

'What did I just get my self into?' Weiss wondered to herself before letting out her wings and starting back to Beacon.

* * *

><p>When Weiss arrived back at the dorm room it was four thirty am and Ruby was sitting on her place on the window as if she had never left and if she and Weiss hadn't just been talking she would have thought it.<p>

"Get a few hours Weiss the real fun begins at nine o'clock sharp." She said before going back to looking out the window.

So she did just that she went to sleep somehow not having nightmares about Ruby caked in the blood of that goon or the fact she was the Bloody Rose in fact strangely it made her feel more safe.

* * *

><p>At eight fifty five Weiss was awoken by the sound of purring and the sound of something being eaten and what she saw Blake still asleep with Yang leaning on her shoulder and Ruby no longer at the window but rather by the door feasting on something from a bag.<p>

'Probably just some poor souls flesh.' Weiss thought casually before realising what she said and letting out a yelp that somehow didn't wake either Blake or Yang.

"Good to see you awake Weiss I thought I would you would miss the show." Ruby said taking another bite of her meal.

"What are you eating?" Weiss said getting out of her sleeping blanket and getting a new set of clothes before walking over to the bathroom and getting changed quickly.

"If you must know it's King Taijitu flesh it's currently my food source till I can hunt next, want to try some?" Ruby said tearing off a little piece and offering it Weiss with her claw hand. "Come on it's lovely."

"But it's raw and uncooked and unclean and..." Weiss went on for another minute or so about all the things wrong with eating it raw.

"Don't worry your body can handle but as a quick question was your mothers name Ange Schnee?" Ruby asked still holding out the flesh.

"Yes, why?" Weiss was taken back for a moment someone who actually knew her mother and was talking of her without malice or hatred for what she was.

"I knew her she taught me a lot of things about our Grimm nature and how to blend in and live as a human while accepting my heritage." Ruby said thinking on all the time she spent with her learning. "King Taijitu was her favourite and now I know why your scent was familiar yours is just like your mothers." She finished with a smile.

"It was..." Weiss said looking at the piece again, "ok sure I'll try it." Weiss said taking the small piece and after looking at it for a moment, ate it.

When Weiss looked at it she honestly thought she was going crazy for even taking the flesh but when she ate it, it was like reliving an old and happy memory it made her feel as though her mother was back with her and like she was letting a part of herself take over feeling her wings try to escape their bonds and feeling her teeth grow sharper and longer.

Then moments later it was gone like a breeze her teeth returning to normal, wings calming and the feelings of nostalgia gone.

"So how was it?" Ruby said expecting an answer.

"My mother used to give me something like this when she was around every now and again she would give me some to keep me from spreading my wings and flying like a mad women." Weiss said with a slight smile playing at her lips. "Wait you said Grimm nature not Faunus what do you mean?"

"Come on I think we need to have a little chat meet me on the roof of the building." Ruby said before disappearing, again.

* * *

><p>When Weiss arrived at the roof she was surprised to see Ruby sitting in the clock tower not wearing her cloak but rather sitting on it like a picnic blanket with the King Taijitu flesh sitting on a plate with a bottle and two glasses.<p>

"Well come on up here." Ruby said her ears perked up.

"Fine." Weiss said walking over to the door which she found the handle to be bent and smashed with pieces of metal and wood forced into the frame and door it self making it un-useable.

"The door is broken!" Weiss yelled walking back over to where she could see Ruby.

"Yep I did that, there's no way up here on foot. But for someone with wings it should be nothing." Ruby said nonchalant.

"You really are evil." Weiss said letting her wings out and with a few powerful flaps she was up in the clock tower where when she attempted to put her wings away Ruby went over and grabbed her stopping her.

"Don't, no one can see us up here." Ruby said with a strange honesty that made Weiss trust her even though she could kill her with the flick of a wrist.

Looking at the set up Ruby had made Weiss wondered what she had planned.

"What do you have planned here?" Weiss half demanded half asked.

"Well if I'm going to be giving you a history lesson then we may as well be comfortable." Ruby said handing her a plate of King Taijitu she had taken from the stash Ozpin had hid for her as well as passing her an empty glass.

"Want any?" Ruby then asked taking the bottle she had pouring a glass of red liquid then offering the bottle to Weiss who took a whiff and recoiled taking a double take on its content.

"Is that what it smells like?" Weiss asked weakly still looking at the bottle feeling the feeling from earlier again after smelling it along with the flesh.

"Yep it's mostly flesh blood I just got from someone no one would miss, come on I can smell it on you you're excited by it you want it." Ruby said pouring some into Weiss cup which was the final straw for her making her go wild and start to drink it all in one gulp with interesting effects on her.

Ruby saw Weiss pupils dilate her teeth visibly sharpen and her wings twitch a lot and when she drank the blood it made her fall into a frenzy in which she devoured all the flesh she had been given and attempted to make a jump on Ruby, but was easily over powered by the girl.

Eventually Weiss calmed down and regained her senses making her release a shuddering breath.

"What happened?"

"You had your first taste of fresh blood and fell into a frenzy, a very sexy one but it was your first one so you went wild. Now I'm guessing your wondering why?" Ruby asked still holding Weiss.

"Among other things."

"Both of out heritage can be traced back hundreds almost thousands of years to a time where three races were born. The humans the Faunus and the Grimm them selves but some of the humans viewed the Grimm with god like awe and after years of worshipping them the Grimm decided to reward their devout worship with the gifts of their power. They became like the Faunus with their traits but had the power and skill of the Grimm while retaining the ability of Aura because the Grimm wanted us to become the master race of the lands, but their were too few and so they were hunted nearly to extinction till their were only two races left now the Red Wolf and the 'Angel' as you were nick named." Ruby said walking over to her drink and taking large sips letting what she said sink in.

"So what you are saying is that we're part of some endangered species more than likely the last that were made to be the ruler of the lands?" Weiss asked not believing her.

"Yep, to put it simply we are more than likely the last of our species. Now that the history lesson is done I ran into some interesting information while collecting some blood for us to share, speaking of which want any more?" Ruby said gesturing to the bottle.

"Sure, thanks." Weiss said holding out her cup waiting for a refill which was promptly done. "Thanks." Weiss said taking small sips this time.

"Now this information is about a deal going down tonight that also mentions some items I am very interested in for us." Making Weiss wonder what she meant by us.

"What do you mean by us?"

"Well one it's about our species and two I mated with you making you mine." Ruby said grinning.

"But- what- no- shit." Weiss tried weakly then just gave up just accepting it.

"So see you here at eleven o'clock."

"I got one last thing to ask you."

"Shoot."

"You say you knew my mother. Right?" Weiss asked looking Ruby directly in the eyes.

"Yep, I'll tell you more on the way to the deal tonight. Now come on to the assembly, let's get this over with." Ruby said taking the cloak back and vanishing yet again.


	7. Raid 1

**For this chapter I have a stretch goal for you. If we can get 77 followers and 44 favourites in the by midnight (my time (NZD)) chapter is ready their will be a smut for you.**

**Also, HOLY SHIT OVER 70 FOLLOWERS AND 37 FAVOURITES NICE YOU GUYS!**

**Lastly RWBY volume is looking pretty good so far and shout out to Rooster Teeth putting a little White Rose in the first Episode.**

* * *

><p>When Weiss had caught up to Ruby she was with Yang and Blake along with the rest of the students who had survived initiation.<p>

"Glad you decided to join up Weiss." Goodwitch said rather rudely to Weiss making Ruby let out a quiet growl that only the Faunus and Goodwitch could hear.

"What ever let's get this over with." Weiss said walking over to Ruby while Blake and Yang made comments behind their backs thinking neither could hear.

"Looks like my little sister has found a girlfriend, just hope Weiss can keep up with her." Yang whispered to Blake with a wink who nearly let out a laugh at Yang as she already knew Weiss could keep up from a few nights ago.

"Hurry up Yang if you want to be allowed to sleep on me again." Blake said walking off which made said girl run after the now trio wanting to be able cuddle with the girl again.

"Calm down Blakey it's just a little fun." Yang then whisper yelled at Blake making their way toward the stage getting ready to go on after Team CRDL.

When they were called up Ruby was nearly blinded by the blaring lights being aimed at the stage and the mass of people who looked like shadows against the bright lights making her wonder again if this was a good idea.

But Weiss literally gave her the push she needed pushing her onto the stage with enough force to get her walking but not knock her over.

"Ruby, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long you retrieved the White Knight so I here by name you Team RWBY lead by Ruby." Ozpin said as the letters on the holographic board moved and made the acronym RWBY which at this point Ruby had, had enough and vanished from the stage back to their room.

"This looks to be an interesting year." Ozpin remarked dismissing the students.

Meanwhile back at the room Ruby was busy looking at the information she had scored from the fool earlier, something she usually never did.

Normally she would just charge in her speed enough but this time she had Weiss and needed to know what they were up against.

An evil grin appeared on her face when she saw who was over seeing the deal for Torchwick, it was Junior and his twin fighter Melanine and Militiades.

_'Oh this will be fun!'_ Bloody Rose thought, _"Quite, it shall be fun to watch Weiss tear them to shreds." _Black Rose thought and Ruby had to agree with both of her selves this will be very fun and sexy.

"RUBY! YOU UP HERE?" Yang yelled making Ruby quickly and calmly place the information back in her pocket and take her place on the window as if nothing happened, "there you are!" Yang then exclaimed upon entering the room and ran over pulling the girl into a tight hug once again being pressed against Yang's breasts.

"Yang, release me." Ruby said simply in the nicest way she could without being threatening, which was very hard considering she was currently blood thirsty and horny so keeping her self in line was hard.

"Oh but we need to do catch up, I haven't seen you in ten years! And we need to make up that lost time." Yang said making her want to vomit, the only quality time she wanted was with Weiss, naked, her squirming under Ruby, fucking each other.

"As fun as that sounds we need to set up this room then discuss timetables and I need to have a chat with Weiss." Ruby said leaving no room for argument.

So they started to unpack with Ruby being unpacked first as she only had a few items: Her cloak, the clothes on her back and the Crescent Rose, Blake was next followed by Yang and finally Weiss who easily had more clothes alone than the three of them.

When they were done the room was made and everything they had placed on shelves, the only thing missing was the beds considering they were in a pile in the middle of the room not usable.

"So what do we do about the sleeping arrangements?" Blake asked looking distastefully at the pile.

"Well we have one of two options either have bunk beds of some kind or we share beds with our partner." Weiss said looking at Ruby.

"I don't need a bed." Ruby said walking over to her window taking a seat, "do what you will." Ruby said looking out on to the city.

"Will I love the idea of sleeping with our partner! Count that as my vote." Yang said throwing an arm around Blake's neck.

"I would rather not but will go what ever is easiest for the team." Blake said brushing Yang's arm off her.

"Well I guess that's that, we share beds. Me and Yang, you and Ruby. What should we do with the two extra?" Blake said pointing to the two extra beds.

"Sell them, burn them I don't care lets just be done with it." Ruby said from her place on the window.

"Lets sell them, make some extra Lien on the side." Weiss said taking out her scroll looking for any place that would take two single beds now.

"Says the girl whose father is head of the biggest dust company in the world." Blake said under her voice thinking that only she and Ruby could hear.

Luckily Weiss chose to ignore it.

A few hours later and five thousand Lien richer they were sitting on their beds with their partner eating some dinner which for Blake was a simple tuna sandwich, Yang had some fish and chips she had picked up, Weiss was eating some 'tomato' soup which was really some blood Ruby had saved for her. She had found she was growing to love the stuff and had asked Ruby for some to which she happily obliged, and Ruby was eating some 'beef jerky' which was the King Taijitu flesh.

"I don't know how you can eat that processed 'food' Yang." Ruby asked taking another bite of her flesh she had told she had hunted while on the road.

"It's nice to have every once in a while!" Yang said eating another chip making it crunch to try to temp them.

The truth was Ruby couldn't even eat human food any more she could only eat flesh and drink blood and very closely she could drink wine if it was red and over 7%.

Weiss could eat it but as she drank the blood it was like her senses were getting sharper and as she smelt the chips and fish she could start to smell everything that was put into it and was starting to regret everything she had eaten in the past that was processed.

Blake didn't even want to touch the processed stuff but was forced to due to the fact everything 'natural' was in fact not natural but just labelled it so it would sell more so she tried to avoid the deep-fried food Yang was eating.

"Well you guys are missing out. I'm going to bed how about you Blake." Yang said finishing the chips and throwing the paper into the bin striping to near naked wearing only panties and her bra.

"Yes I guess I should go to sleep, but Yang please put on something more covering. I don't want to be sleeping against bare skin." Blake said throwing a night-gown at Yang who pouted.

"Fine but this one time, tomorrow I sleep wearing nothing!" Yang said putting on the gown and getting into bed while Blake went over to the bathroom to get changed.

"Weiss you should get some sleep." Ruby said walking over to her place on the window but quickly and quietly adding, "you will need it for later tonight." Ruby said in flirty way.

"Y-yes." Weiss said stuttering and blushing slightly and grabbing her sleeping clothes and waiting by the bathroom door.

A few minutes later Blake walked out just wearing her panties and a skimpy bra.

"Trying to temp fate, Blake?" Slightly grinning at the sight of Blake wearing next to nothing while yelling at Yang for doing the same.

"Just trying to be evil to Yang." Blake said with an evil grin.

"Night then."

"Night." Weiss said walking into the bathroom and hearing an angry yell from Yang about what she was wearing.

This made Weiss decide to wear no panties bra in case Ruby decided to have some fun with her before they left.

* * *

><p>Later in the night around eleven pm Weiss was awoken by a cold feeling in her lower regions making her nearly moan.<p>

"Good your awake." Ruby said removing her claw from Weiss leaving her feeling empty.

"Please Ruby if your going to wake me like that you need to finish me." Weiss whispered clearly needing it.

"Too bad we have a meeting to crash." Ruby said licking her claw clean of Weiss juices, "now get ready we leave in five. Try not to wake the girls." She finished pointing to Blake and Yang who were now in each others arms Yang's gown gone.

"Right." Weiss said getting her white combat gear leaving the mask and panties this time and removing the harness letting her wings stretch out.

"Lets go." Ruby said walking over still wearing the cloak but the hood not on.

"Ok, lets meet on the roof." Weiss said walking over to the doors and quickly deciding to go out the window like Ruby had. Jumping out and a few powerful flaps later she was standing next to Ruby who had her scroll out with the lay out of the complex.

"I think you may find this interesting." Ruby said showing the images of the twins and Junior making Weiss get slightly angry at the sight of the trio.

"So when we go down their we kill every one of them, right?" Weiss said slightly loosing her nerve at the idea killing humans.

"No you don't kill them, you murder them slowly and painfully making sure to spill all the blood you can." Ruby said putting away the scroll and vanishing starting on the path to the location making Weiss slightly start and start to fly after her catching up when she arrived at the location.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss asked looking in one of the windows.

"No plan, we just kick in the door and kill." Ruby said walking over to the door and kicking it in using her Crescent Rose sniper function to shoot herself forward and cut half of the men in half who didn't know they were dead when they fell covering Ruby in blood her eyes glinting.

Weiss reluctantly ran in swinging her rapier blade and cutting the head off one of the men suddenly over come by something when she smelt the blood suddenly running in stabbing people in a way that rendered them broken but alive for her to enjoy.

Walking over to one of the men she had broken she saddled his chest and slowly brought a hand to his chest and brought it into his chest where his heart was grabbing it finding it's still beating in her hand to be enjoyable seeing the pained look on his face and his cries of pain.

It was cut off when she was hit by the blast of a rocket throwing her away ripping out the heart of the one she was holding finally killing him.

"You really are a fucked up kid like the red one over their." Junior said aiming his rocket launcher/bat at Weiss who was covered in blood now pointing at Ruby who was messing with the twins only deflecting their attacks enjoying the fight.

"You will die now kid along with your friend over there." Junior said taking an aiming position and firing five rockets.

Which Weiss easily dodged grabbing the last rocket from mid-air and throwing it back at him then shooting a fire round at it blowing it up right in his face burning half of it off, but still alive.

"Whose going to die fool?" Weiss said jumping at him knocking him over, the smell of fresh blood driving her.

"You're fucking craz-" he started before felt a hand in his chest and around his heart.

"Die." Weiss whispered crushing his heart with her hand removing her self from his chest letting him bleed out from the hole in his chest that was now missing a heart.

"Weiss wanna help me with this?" Ruby called her over where the twins were now both on the ground knocked out with minimal damage done to them.

"Doing what?" Weiss asked to blood lust slowly fading from her mind and the reality of what she did hitting her like a tonne of stone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ruby said looking at her which was met by a confused look, "we take them for our own making them our slaves." Ruby said with a savage grin the look of lust in her eyes.

"But that's wrong, the killing I'm still not ok with but will do it for the agreement but I won't rape a poor defenceless girl!" Weiss said turning away and trying to leave.

"Then why did you kill those men in a sexual way close to rape. Except you ripped out their hearts but none the less. Also if you're not ok with the killing then why haven't you cleaned the blood of your self." Ruby said running a finger along her chin which was coated in blood.

In fact she was covered in blood her clothes were dyed red at this point from the amount of blood her white hair looked like it was dyed red and her white wings covered in enough blood to nearly colour it black.

"So... Just because I'm covered in blood doesn't mean I like it..." Weiss said trying to leave.

"Then how come I could also smell your arousal when I suggested it. Admit it you want it. No. You need it." Ruby said walking over to her and groping Weiss breast making her let out the moan this time and very quickly turning around and kissing Ruby full on the lips trying to get Ruby's let between hers.

"No you don't Weiss if you want this, then get it from one of these two." Ruby said vanishing along with one of the girls leaving Weiss alone with the other twin, very horny and her morals at conflict.

On one hand she wanted to keep her humanity in check and kill this poor girl and leave.

But on the other hand she wanted to let this thing out of her, this thing that would live to kill and get pleasure and enjoy life.

So she made her choice and walked over to the twin her blade in hand, the girl waking up in time to see a girl covered in blood wielding a blade holding it to her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes a shorter chapter but the thing at the start of the chapter stands if I can get 77 followers and 44 favourites then the next chapter will contain smut.<strong>


	8. Letting Nature Take Over

**So we reached the goal and here is the smut you guys wanted.**

**The strange thing is that by the time I posted the chapter the goal had been met.**

**Enjoy!**

**DANGER: SLIGHT RAPE/SEX/TORTURE SKIP IF DON'T LIKE! SERIOUSLY SKIP YOU DON'T WANT TO READ RAPE/SEX/TORTURE!**

* * *

><p>Weiss walked over to the girl who was looking up at the girl caked in blood, dyed nearly completely red with fear as she brought her rapier up charged with a white spell she recognised as binding.<p>

Feeling it take effect the moment it hit her her arms and legs bound as if tied to a four-poster bed she could do nothing but whimper as Weiss flexed her wings in anticipation of what she was about to do losing herself in a different lust.

Weiss quickly made her way down onto the bound girl straddling her hips and running a hand up the quivering girls body stopping at her chest which Weiss promptly moved to rip off her top and bra leaving to exposed breasts out to the cold night air making the nipples stand erect.

She quickly made her move in capturing the left breast in her mouth making the bound girl let out an involuntary moan.

"Silence Bitch!" Weiss said taking her rapier and casting the binding spell again but this time sealing her mouth as well, "that's better." Weiss then said before attacking the nipple again only this time biting it hard enough to draw blood which she proceeded to lick up hungrily.

With what Weiss was doing to her the bound girl found herself on the verge of climaxing and all she was doing was playing with her breast. No, attacking her breast.

"Ha, already gonna cum Bitch? Well I think not." Weiss said taking the rapier and plunging it through the girl's hand and into the concrete floor making her scream even through the mouth binding, "good. You know what I can think of a better use for your mouth than screaming or being bound." Weiss said getting of the girl and removing her combat attire leaving her wearing nothing at all.

Then repositioning herself over the girls face so she got a good view of Weiss women hood. While she was doing that Weiss took the rapier and pulled it slowly enjoying the way she again screamed and broke the binding spell over mouth and quickly placed her women hood over the girl's mouth.

"Now you are gonna eat me out and keep fucking me till I say it's ok for you to cum. If you do so before I say it's ok there will be sever consequences. Got it." Weiss received no verbal response but rather a physical one when she felt the tongue of the girl lick at her folds, teasing her clit and then plunging deep into her making Weiss arc back placing her hands on the girls breasts to keep balance.

Clearly the girl had practice because the way she was able to hit the good spots so easily showed when ever she hit one of Weiss G-spots causing Weiss to moan louder and louder till she let out a long, loud moan and came in the girl's mouth lasting a good half a minute of gushing into the bound girls mouth.

But she managed to quickly catch herself and pulled herself over the girl and commanded, "you better swallow it all and not let a drop go to waste!" While kissing her full on the lips enjoying when the girl did a cum swap with her but for the sake of her lust and need kept her angry, sadistic persona going. "Kinky, but you let some go to waste. So you need to be punished." Weiss said grabbing one of the smaller blades the goons had been carrying and bringing it to the other arm she didn't stab with the rapier and starting to make small cuts all along it and licking up the resulting blood.

The girl didn't know why but as Weiss was making the cuts and licking it up the pain of them happening was slowly replaced by pleasure till all she felt was pleasure from each cut which brought her closer to climax again.

"Oh so now you are enjoying my punishments? Well I think it's time for you to make me cum again but this time don't waste any." Weiss said without a shred of emotion in her voice fully letting her lust and nature take over at this point no longer in control of her actions and loving every second of it.

Quickly she unbound the arm she had been cutting and enjoyed how she quickly threw the hand over to Weiss women hood bring it over to her face and now licking her again but also fingering her with a new found vigour even though she was bleeding.

But she slowly started to slow down when the blood loss started to take its toll and the arm fell limp over face and the licking slowed.

"Here lets fix you up so you can keep going." Weiss said using her Aura to heal the girl enough to keep her going for more time which was immediately responded to by the fingering and licking returning even faster.

This time when Weiss came the girl drank it all up not letting a single drop miss her mouth which seemed to please Weiss.

"Good girl, you got it right this time you should be rewarded." Weiss said working her way down the girls body till she reached the skirt and proceeded to rip it off leaving it completely ruined so the bound girl was only now wearing a ripped top and her panties, "to hell with these." Weiss said not even bothering to remove them or rip them just plunging a finger directly in through the material which after a few powerful thrusts ripped any way.

The girl was in a state of bliss at this point Weiss was working her body like someone with years of experience bringing her higher and higher.

Till she just stopped pulling away leaving the girl on the very verge of climax but not their yet.

"Remember what I said not till I say so." Weiss said taking the knife again and beginning to make cuts on her legs which weren't painful but pleasurable making Weiss work her way up the legs making the cuts as she went till reached her women hood and decided to have some more fun.

Weiss dragged the blade along her folds not hard enough to cut but hard enough to be felt making said girl moan loudly and then Weiss began to make lots of mini nicks around her clit which to the girl who was losing herself to everything was one of the best feelings in the world nearly making her cum then and there.

Except that Weiss stopped.

"I have something more fun for you. Be back in a moment." And with that Weiss was gone, the binding spell back making her unable to move but she still felt the nicks keeping her at her high even with something new with the binding spell making her feel as is something massive was shoved into her.

Except it wasn't the spell it was the knife Weiss shoved in handle first into her so she didn't lose it.

* * *

><p>When Ruby vanished with the other girl she had taken her up to the office where the supplies that were being traded were and had her way with her.<p>

"Now I'm going to fuck you and fuck you good till you cum so hard you forget everything except the pleasure I bring they you will be my slave." Ruby said with a grin so evil the girl nearly fainted at the sight of it but was shocked back into conscience when she felt a painful feeling in her hands which were pinned to the wooden wall by a knife bleeding profusely.

"Don't want you going anywhere." Ruby said taking another knife and bringing it down violently cutting her face while also cutting her clothes all off ad again being shocked into conscience when she felt some lips against her women hood sucking and licking and biting which nearly became too much when it was suddenly gone making her arc her hips up wanting it.

"No, first you get me off." Ruby said taking off her combat skirt and cloak and panties which had become soaked during their fights.

A loud scream broke the near silence which Ruby recognised to the scream of the other girl.

"Hear that? My partner is having fun with your sister." Ruby said the screams making her wetter and the girl in front of her begin to cry but quickly was cut off when Ruby started to lick the tears up then shove her vagina into the girls face who started to lick it as her life depended on it.

Which it did.

"Mmmm good keep going like that and I may let you live just so I can keep you as a fuck toy." Ruby said getting closer and closer to the edge then letting out a loud moan released into the girl's mouth who started to choke on the sheer amount this girl was cumming into her mouth, "good now how to reward you?" Ruby said to herself walking over one of the supply boxes taking out a series of Dust crystals wand walking over to the trapped girl who looked on in fear.

"This will be fun." Ruby said kneeling in front of the girl and running a fire crystal along her folds burning her making her whimper and let out a scream when the burning crystal was shoved in deep burning her vagina from the inside, then an ice crystal was added creating a direct contrast of burning to freezing which became pleasurable.

Crystal after crystal was shoved into her women hood till no more could be fit in her vagina feeling a variety of things one of which was actually pleasure.

"You enjoying this?" Ruby said noting how she was leaking already and decided to put an end to it by kicking her in the stomach hard, right on the slight bulge that was the crystals making her cry out in pain as over a dozen crystals were forcefully removed from her body in one motion and a bunch of cuts made on her legs.

When she felt Weiss behind her and drew her into a kiss letting their women hoods rub up against each other along with their breasts not stopping their kiss till the girl behind Ruby let out a cry.

"What did you need Weiss?" Ruby asked liking this lust driven Weiss.

"Well I was thinking we bring the sisters together and let them make each other cum then have more fun with the pair together." Weiss said walking over to the girl pinned against the wall licking and biting her nipple drawing blood which she lapped up while pulling the knife out of her hands.

"Sounds great." Ruby said grabbing her girl and dragging her by the hair to where Weiss had the other trapped who instantly reacted when she saw Weiss and her sister along with Ruby.

"Sister!" The girl being dragged yelled which only ended up getting her a back hand by Ruby.

"Only speak when told so!" She yelled throwing to the ground roughly the grin never leaving her face.

"Now my little slave I want you to fuck the lights out of you sister cutting her with the knife that's in your vagina." Weiss said removing the spells making the girl covered in nicks and cuts jump up quickly and start to bleed from many of her cuts and shove her hand up her vagina making her let out a loud moan as she slowly pulled the knife out letting it cut her fingers making her sister watch on in horror as she limped over and straddled her hips and start to make little cuts all over the other while grinding their women hoods together.

It made Weiss and Ruby even more wet than they already were.

So Ruby walked up behind Weiss and easily plunged one of her claws into Weiss and start fingering her deeply to which Weiss responded by reaching one hand back and plunged her fingers into Ruby.

While the two girls were busy fingering each other the sisters were now lost in their own world both only finding pleasure from their injuries so when they both finally reached their breaking points from the injuries and pleasure they both had a world shattering orgasm that sprayed all over each other lasting a good minute that when it was done they slumped over drained.

"Oh no were not done with you yet." Ruby said removing her finger from Weiss much to the displeasure of the latter she walked over and placed herself in front of the girls to which the one on top quickly jumped and started to eat out Ruby while Weiss grabbed the other one and decided to have some fun with her and her knife.

This continued for nearly three hours so around four o'clock in the morning Weiss and Ruby were fully sated and the twin girls were lying on the ground in a growing puddle of cum and blood, just lying there with soulless eyes waiting for a command from their masters, body littered in cuts and nicks and a few deeper wounds.

"So what do we do with them?" Ruby asked putting on her combat attire and cloak while Weiss was putting on her combat attire.

"Lets keep them as pets, and I have just the place to keep them." Weiss said the lustful haze slowly fading along with the blood lust meaning she would return to 'normal' soon so Ruby had to act.

"Where?" Ruby asked picking up one of the girls while Weiss picked up the other and lead them to the doors which before she left fired a round at the box or crystals making them start to react and a few moments later start to explode.

"My house." Weiss said taking off gracefully even with the extra weight and a few moments later Ruby was following her to a roof top of an expensive hotel Weiss father owned letting the factory they were just at explode in a violent plume of black dust no one would notice in the dark of the morning.

Entering through the sliding door on the roof Ruby was greeted by the sight of a room easily double the size of their room at Beacon alone, and that was just the living room.

"We keep them here, feed them every evening or morning and come to fuck them when ever we need to and don't worry about them being found the cleaners know not to come in without my permission and my father never comes in." Weiss finished with her grin in tact.

"I like it, now let's get back to Beacon and leave a tip-off to the Police about our little raid." Ruby said walking over to the door waiting for Weiss who seemed to be falling asleep.

"Yes." Weiss said on the verge of falling asleep but could make it back to Beacon then fall into bed, doing just that.

* * *

><p>When Weiss awoke an hour later to an annoying sticky feeling on her face and under her clothes she made her way to the bathroom and nearly screamed out at what she saw.<p>

Her face was covered in blood and easily visible under her clothes was more blood, her normally white hair was slightly tinted red from the dried blood and her combat clothes were literally dyed red and smelt of blood and cum but the worst part was when she saw her wings.

Her normally white wings nearly black from the layers of dried blood that no matter how much she scrubbed at the feathers would not return to their pure white, the same with her hair so she made a snap choice and mocked up a quick dip dye and made a red streak in the front to draw attention away from the fact it was now slightly red. But not enough to become pink.

When she was done covering up all she could of the red dyeing she quickly hid the now red combat attire in her wardrobe in the back hoping to never see it again.

After doing all that she was hit by the images of what she did and ran over to the toilet throwing up violently.

"Glad to see you awake. You were great last night." Ruby said appearing behind her the grin from last night still there.

"What the hell did you do to me last night?" Weiss said throwing up a but more after saying that.

"I didn't do anything it was all you, your true self coming out having fun which was very hot and sexy" Ruby said walking up behind her running a clawed finger along her jaw line.

"No that wasn't me that was something else." Weiss said weakly trying to convince herself more than anyone what she did last night wasn't her.

"No that was all you, killing those men without remorse. Ripping the very heart out of Juniors chest." Ruby said while Weiss was weakly protesting 'no', "raping those girls, making them our slaves." Ruby said making Weiss fall to the ground now tears falling still protesting it.

"Ok you I did it, but can't we free them? Wipe their memory and let them go?" Weiss asked dreading the answer.

"Nope we fucked them so hard they can't even remember their names." Ruby said walking out, "try not to think on it too much there's still four more raids to up hold and class starts in a few hours. I believe it's combat training, oh and lastly the black wings suit you more." Ruby said quickly giving Weiss a kiss on the lips and leaving before Weiss could respond.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the smut chapter hope you enjoyed people who read it. Feed back is appreciated. <strong>

**OYL Out**


	9. Terrible Day

Blake woke up early in the morning finding her self to be lying on a surprising comfortable pillow and in her sleepy state thought nothing of it mostly because right now she could smell blood.

Getting out of bed Blake was hit by the smell of blood again so looking for the source Blake was drawn over to their resident psycho AKA Ruby making Blake think nothing of it knowing she did kill for fun or pleasure or food or all of them together.

Quickly the smell got too powerful so Blake decided it would be a good idea have a shower to try and purge the smell from her skin so it didn't stick with her for the day.

Upon walking into the bathroom she was again hit by the powerful smell of blood again except diluted by water and attempted to be masked by products so when she walked into the shower and saw the walls stained in blood along with the walls of the actual of bathroom covered in bloody hand prints making Blake nearly throw up in the toilet violently.

Even though she was used to death during her time in the White Fang seeing and smelling this much blood in one location was over powering.

"Hello Blake." A calm and clearly crazy voice said from behind Blake making the girl turn to see Ruby standing there with her usual grin on her face eyes hidden by the hood making Blake wonder what she was planning.

"What the hell is this? Cleaning blood off your self in our shower?" Blake nearly yelled but managed to keep her voice down low enough to not awake the other two.

"So I clean it off if it annoys you much." Ruby said waving a hand making Blake angrier.

"The point is your cleaning BLOOD from a HUMAN in our room and leaving it for us to find!" Blake now yelled throwing up again when the smell hit her again.

"Then get out of here now and come back in a few minutes and it will be clean." Ruby said walking over to the shower and running a hand along one of the blood smears and licking it up making Blake again nearly throw up at the sight.

"You truly are fucked up." Blake said walking over to her bed and flopping down on it trying to forget the sight of the bathroom splattered in blood.

"Well this is an interesting way to wake up." A voice said from under Blake making her realise her error.

They were sharing bed and she was sharing with Yang.

"ARGH!" Blake yelled jumping off the bed now realising she was still wearing her bra and panties only.

"Heh they usually don't react like this." Yang jibes offering a hand to Blake which she took getting up and still a little shocked after her morning tripped over her own feet ending up in Yang's arms making her blush and jump away, "yah they defiantly don't react like this." Yang said walking over to one of the draws pulling out some clothes and walking over to the bathroom but was stopped by Blake jumping in front of her.

"No I get the shower first." Blake said walking into the bathroom where she was met by Ruby standing in the room with her gold claw no longer on giving Blake a good view of a broken and burnt arm.

"Hello Blake, like what you see?" Ruby said placing the golden claw on the toilet lid and pulling out a bottle of black liquid which she applied to the arm making it start to sizzle and make burning sounds that with Blake's hearing sounded very painful.

"What is that?" Blake asked walking over and touching the liquid for a moment burning her hand badly making it bleed which for a change didn't even faze Ruby.

"It numbs the pain." Ruby said picking the glove up again and placing it on which made a clicking sound when she reattached it to her combat attire, "like I said the bathroom is clean so you can use it." Ruby said walking out of the room shocking Yang on the other side.

"Hey Ruby what you doing up?" Yang asked going to hug Ruby which she quickly side-stepped walking over to her window taking her seat.

"Yang please stop trying to be my sister I left years ago. If we are going to be in a team you're no longer my sister but my ally." Ruby said waiting for her team to be ready now.

After another twenty minutes all members of the team were sitting on their beds waiting for their rosters to be handed out.

"First we have combat training with Goodwitch till lunch then we have history with Port and finally Grimm studies with Oobleck and an optional class after school which is taught by Ozpin." Ruby said reading off the list she had been sent which she promptly sent to the rest of her team.

"Right and class starts when?" Blake asked looking at the list.

"It starts at 8am." Yang said not looking at the list but rather at a news report she just found.

"Well it's 7am right now so we have at least forty minutes till we have to go." Weiss said now looking at Yang's scroll in shock.

"Hey guys have you seen this report?" Yang said sending a link to the page to everyone in the team who all reacted in different ways.

The report was about Ruby and Weiss little raid last night, more accurately the after math of it.

"_Last night a series of explosions were reported to the Vale Police Department which at the time matched the style of the Vigilante, but when the Police and HC arrived on the scene it was a grim scene with bodies and blood splattered all over place along with the burnt and burning corpses of the people caught in the blast."_

"_But injuries found on some of the corpses matched the description of the Bloody Rose so it is currently believed that the Vigilante and Bloody Rose met in the factory fought and in the end blew up the factory."_

"_One of the corpses has been identified as Junior, a local club owner with alleged connection to the criminal Roman Torchwick. The injuries he had taken matched those the victims of the Bloody Rose but were slightly different leading the HC to think there is now a copy cat of the Bloody Rose." _The report finished leaving Blake looking at Ruby disgusted and Yang just disgusted with Weiss looking slightly green and Ruby non-phased.

"How could anyone do this?" Yang asked snapping the three out of their trances making them all watch Yang who was now pacing the room her Aura flaring slightly.

"You can think on it later Yang we have ten minutes till class." Blake said placing a hand on Yang's arm making Yang look at her and notice that Weiss and Ruby had already left.

"Yah."

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss had decided to make an exit when Yang started to get angry making their way over to the class.<p>

"Ruby." Weiss said stopping in the middle of the court-yard with the statue of the Humans standing over a Grimm making Ruby stop and look at the statue in disgust resisting the urge to smash the statue.

"What?" Ruby said angry for a change at the statue and what it stood for.

"We need to talk about last night and how fast it took of making me into a wanted girl already." Weiss said looking the girl directly in the eye which was holding back tears.

"We can talk later, right now I need to cool down before I go and do something I regret." Ruby said throwing another look at the statue before vanishing making Weiss take another look at the statue then reading the panel and getting a feeling of anger deep in her soul letting her senses take over and try to find the girl.

After looking around the school for a solid ten minutes she found Ruby sitting at the top of the clock tower doing something Weiss never thought she was see the Bloody Rose do.

She was crying.

Ruby the Bloody Rose who killed without mercy was crying about something.

"Are you crying?" Weiss asked walking over to the crying girl and sitting next to her.

"Yes I am crying." Ruby said simply letting the tears fall.

"Why?" Weiss asked taking off Ruby's hood to which she didn't reach to.

"Because of the humans who continue to oppress the Grimm because they don't understand us." Ruby said closing her eyes letting more tears fall with her ears flattened against her head in a sign a dog would do if they were sad.

"Well with your style of doing things it's not a surprise the people hate you." Weiss said making Ruby look at her with fury in her eyes.

"I SAID GRIMM LIKE US THE PEOPLE HATE BECAUSE THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND US THAT STATUE IS PROOF OF IT!" Ruby yelled eyes burning with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Then why do you act like this? Killing the people making them fear us?" Weiss asked holding the girl.

"Because I want to lash out at the world that hates us." Ruby said looking back to the horizon.

"You keep saying us what do you mean?" Weiss asked curious.

"You, me, all the Grimm in the world we're hated because of what we are." Ruby said putting back on her hood and wiping her eyes returning to her emotionless state, "let's go to class its combat and should be interesting." Ruby finished walking off and jumping off the roof top and landing by the door to the next class.

"Right." Weiss said following suite shocking the student who she landed beside.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the class Goodwitch walked over to the main stage and took to introducing her self as the teacher and a whole bunch of bragging about being one of the best combat teachers in the schools before ordering Ruby and one of the students called Jaune who she vaguely remembered from the first day and ordering them to basic combat.<p>

"Now this is tournament style combat so when you reach 10% Aura you are defeated. Clear?" A nod from Jaune and a minor nod from Ruby, "good then begin."

Jaune was the first one to attack with a weak swing aimed at removing her head which was easily side stepped and grabbed the blade out of mid air stopping it not even cutting her hand, her aura powerful enough to stop any damage and in the blink of an eye disarmed him and sent a powerful punch to his face knocking his Aura down to 3% with hers not even flickering from 100%.

"Winner Ruby." Goodwitch said looking at the read out with shock on her face, "next fight Weiss vs Cardin." She announced the called pair taking the stage and fighting ending with a similar circumstances with Weiss winning hands down taking no damage.

The lesson want on like that with Team RWBY being unbeaten in combat followed by JNPR with only one loss and CRDL in dead last with no victories.

When it came to lunch Yang and Blake found them selves sitting together with Weiss and Ruby no where to be found.

Where they were was in the city looking for someone Weiss would allow Ruby to hunt for their lunch Ruby getting the main flesh and blood with Weiss taking some blood for herself as she was getting used to the better senses she got whenever she drank letting her 'wild side' out.

"How about him, the one mugging that lady by the telecommunication tower." Ruby said pointing to a man around the age of forty holding a women at gun point taking her money and trying to leave.

"Fine, him. Go." Weiss said making Ruby grin.

"You sure you don't want to come with me and enjoy it fresh?" Ruby then said still grinning offering out a hand which Weiss looked angrily at before walking off.

"Just get the stuff and be back!" Weiss said feeling her teeth elongate with anger.

"Yes my lady." Ruby said before vanishing and hearing a not so manly scream from the man with her better hearing then another scream from the women which was quickly silenced making Weiss think she had broken her promise.

"Don't worry she's not dead just knocked out, couldn't have her ratting to the cops till we were done." Ruby said dropping the body at their feet and carefully slitting his throat making him bleed into some bottles Weiss had provided her to fill that would last her at least a week.

"That's enough Ruby." Weiss said taking the bottles of red liquid and heading back to Beacon.

"See you back at Beacon." Ruby said before digging into her cooling meal.

* * *

><p>After Ruby finished her meal she began to walk back up towards Beacon going through the city for a change to see how things had changed.<p>

That was till she noticed a women wearing a black cape similar to Ruby's and wearing clothes that reminded her of someone she knew from so long ago.

The women stopped in her tracks after noticing she was being followed and turned to Ruby giving her a feral grin to match even her own and then vanishing an a flurry of black rose petals making Ruby know exactly who it was and scared at what it could mean.

* * *

><p>When Ruby did get back to Beacon she found Yang and Blake sitting at a table in the hall, Yang chatting animated with Blake reading her 'Ninjas of Love' book and Weiss drinking her blood from a bottle reading a text-book they had been given by Goodwitch.<p>

When Yang saw Ruby come over she quickly began to talk in hushed tones.

"Guys we should go after the Bloody Rose our selves!" Yang said making both Weiss and Blake look at her as if she was mad.

"Yang, think of it like this. We have been at this school for what three days? And you want to go after a killer whose been at if for what five years?" Blake said with Weiss adding,

"Not to mention this person easily took down many Hunters and Huntress with barely a blink according to reports so how would four first year students handle a seasoned professional?" Weiss asked taking a sip of her blood thinking it funny how she was sitting next to the very person she wanted to find.

"Yes I said go after and yes its crazy but think what we would be doing for the community no country if we found this mad man!" Yang said trying to inspire them.

It didn't work in the slightest.

"If you want to go after this person be my guest but I think I stand for the rest of us when I say we don't want to help." Weiss said looking Yang directly in the eye also getting a nod from Blake and nothing from Ruby who as always didn't care.

"Fine you don't want to help? What ever. I'm going to my next class." Yang said storming off to their history lesson in five minutes with Port and Blake following soon after leaving an oddly quiet Ruby with Weiss.

"What's up Ruby?" Weiss asked walking over to Ruby and like earlier in the day placed an arm around her to which Ruby didn't react to again.

"Something happened earlier that has put me on edge." Ruby said taking the arm off and walking away making Weiss run after her wondering what could put her on edge.

"Ruby please tell me what's wrong." Weiss said again with honesty in her voice.

"I saw someone I shouldn't have ever seen again." Ruby said continuing to walk.

"Who?" Weiss asked wanting to know who could shake her.

"Someone whose dead." Ruby said walking away leaving no room for question.

* * *

><p>When Weiss arrived at the class she found Blake and Yang sitting around the middle of the classroom with Ruby sitting down the back of the room in the shadows so deciding to sit with the one she trusts sat with Ruby.<p>

"So have I missed anything?" Weiss asked looking around the room and finding Cardin to be missing.

"Yang knocked out Cardin when he made a move on her." Ruby said making no move to look up from the table.

The class dragged on making Weiss wonder what she found interesting about attending this school in the first place.

"_It was you secret desire for blood." _A voice said making Weiss jerk up making Ruby look at her like she was the crazy one.

"Ruby do you hear a voice?" Weiss asked making her look at her with some kind of new respect.

"Tell me more after class." Ruby said falling back into her thoughts.

"_Could it really be her?" _Bloody Rose asked while Black Rose thought, _'it does match her semblance and it felt like her.'_

"_**I know but I don't want to get any hopes up."**_ Ruby though darkly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the mystery lady? I will leave you to guess.<strong>

**In case any of you forgot:**

_"Bloody Rose thinking."_

_'Black Rose thinking.'_

"_**Ruby thinking."**_


	10. Family

**Just for future noting, this will be taking my main focus with Bad Wolf and Madness being secondary till this one is finished.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Professor Ports class was a very boring one filled with Port bragging about his 'epic childhood' rather than teaching actual history making Ruby nearly go deeper into insanity.<p>

"_Is that possible?" _Bloody Rose jibbed at the girl.

"_**Maybe, I don't know I'll tell you when I reach that level." **_Ruby thought to her self confirming the fact she was indeed mad.

But as the class finally ended Port decided to make it worse for her.

"Ruby, please stay behind for a bit." Port said his deep voice hurting her ears.

"Meet me on top of the clock tower in a few." Ruby said to Weiss while the rest of the class filed out along with Weiss after a moment.

"So Ruby you did end up in my class after all." Port said his voice really starting to annoy her.

"Cut to the chase Port, your voice annoys me." Ruby said distaste clear in her voice and even though he couldn't see her face from under the hood he could assume on her face as well.

"I'm just pointing out things will not be easy for you Ozpins word or not expect no half measure from me." Port said walking over to his desk and pulling out a large pile of papers, "now I expect these to be finished by next lesson-" Port tried only to find the room empty making him wonder again why Ozpin had brought this girl to the school.

BREAK

Keeping her word Ruby made her way to the clock tower where she found Weiss sitting on the edge with her wings out taking sips from one of the bottles of blood.

"I'm guessing you want to know what that voice you heard earlier was?" Ruby said taking a seat next to Weiss removing her hood letting the wind flow through her hair and cress her scared face.

"That would be nice." Weiss said looking at the girl a strange but familiar emotion flowing through her.

"Well the best way to put it is, its your other side the part of you that took over during the raid best way to describe it would be 'Blood Lust Weiss', it's your natural instincts you suppressed for years coming back all at once basically creating a split personality." Ruby said taking off her Crescent Rose and lying down trying to relax even after the hectic first part of the day.

"So it's me but at the same time not me?" Weiss asked looking at the girl the emotion more powerful now.

"To put it simply yes."

"Do you have any of these split personality's too?" Weiss asked noting how she tensed for a moment.

"Yep, two actually. Bloody Rose and Black Rose." Ruby said rubbing a hand over Crescent Rose.

"Just what are they?" Weiss asked now lying on her side next to Ruby mainly due to the face her wings made lying on her back hurt.

"Well Bloody Rose is my murderous, sadistic and lustful part while Black Rose is well the part of me that wants to dominate and take and kill and rule, I ignore her most of the time but sometimes she has some useful advice." Ruby said still stroking Crescent Rose.

"Ok, I understand but can we call 'her/me' something kinder than 'Blood Lust Weiss'?" Weiss asked her hand edging over to Ruby's hand.

"Its up to you to name 'her/you', not me?" Ruby said before tensing up when Weiss threaded her hand into Ruby's non-claw hand.

"Right." Weiss said edging closer to the girl in red laying her head on Ruby's chest.

After a short time Ruby had to know and asked.

"Weiss what's wrong? Your acting strangely being this close to me." Ruby said removing her hand and now petting Weiss head.

"Before you say anything Ruby know this isn't certain, but Ruby I think I like or even love you." Weiss said her voice getting smaller with each word.

"I understand you may feel like it is love but this is just your instincts telling you to mate, not love trust me I've been there before." Ruby said eyes fogging over as she was lost in a memory.

* * *

><p><em>It was two years ago and Ruby was just cleaning herself after killing everyone in a White Fang meeting.<em>

_After finishing cleaning herself she decided to do what she always did and went to see the one she loved._

_Ange._

_Just the thought of the lovely angelic women made her want to get over there faster and take the women._

_When she did arrive at the small house Ange stayed in during the summer months while her husband was busy with is work and she was looking after her child._

"_Hello Ange." Ruby said jumping in the room on the second floor making the girl act in mock shock._

"_Oh no it's the Bloody Rose breaking into my house what ever shall I do?" Ange said in mock fear trying to play the part of the women in distress._

"_I missed you." Ruby said pulling the elder women into an embrace and then into a kiss._

"_Ruby stop. I missed you to but you need to stop before you do something you regret, besides Weiss is in the other room." Ange said trying to push Ruby off her._

"_Ange please I think I love you and want to." Ruby said trying to pull the women into another kiss._

"_Ruby you don't love me, your body is just telling you you want me." Ange said noting the look on her face when she said that._

"_But that can't be right, I know what I want and I want you!" Ruby said trying to fight what she could feel true in her heart._

"_Look in your heart and you will see the truth." Ange said still holding the girl letting her wings now embrace the girl as well._

"_Your right. Well this means good bye." Ruby said walking towards the window._

"_Wait where are you going?" Ange asked walking over to the girl._

"_It's like you said my body wants you and I can't ignore it any longer, being even near you hurts. Please don't look for me." Ruby said now vanishing from the room making Ange start to cry._

_Though Ruby had left she was just sitting on the roof crying for a time when she heard a voice she knew belonged to Weiss ask her mother what was wrong to which she replied nothing._

_It was the next day when Ruby was walking down the street in a depression she saw the news story telling the Schnee summer house was burnt down by White Fang activists killing Ange and leaving Weiss in a critical state with a low change of survival._

_That was the day Black Rose was truly born._

* * *

><p>Ruby snapped out of her memory when she felt Weiss breathing change from someone awake to someone who was sleeping.<p>

"Weiss wake up we have class in two minutes and you find this one interesting." Ruby said waking up Weiss who seemed very annoyed to be awoken.

"Can't we just skip it and sleep?" Weiss asked trying to fold her wing over the pair like a blanket.

"Nope it's Grimm studies and you need this class above all the others." Rube said vanishing making Weiss let out a groan at the now lack of warmth under her.

When Weiss finally made her way to the class she was surprised to see Ruby sitting reading through one of the text books with a grin.

"What's funny?" Weiss asked looking at the book and what would make Ruby laugh at it.

"How inaccurate these books are when it comes to our abilities and anatomy and origin!" Ruby said letting out another laugh when she was a page that described the early humans trying to mate with the Grimm.

"Well these books have to have some fact to them." Weiss said looking through her own book and getting a feeling of anger after reading some of the pages.

"They do have one error that's bigger than the rest." Ruby said looking at the picture with text under it making Weiss turn to the same page and read it.

_'The Grimm were once a great race but now are nothing but mindless beasts without souls or a mind.'_ The page said with the image being of what looked like a Beowolf standing on two legs like a normal human or Faunus would but with each panel becoming more like beasts.

"What's wrong with this page?" Weiss asked re-reading the page many times trying to figure out what was wrong.

"It said Grimm didn't have a mind or soul and as far as I know we have a mind and soul." Ruby said using her claw to tear the page before continuing.

"But we're not Grimm, we're high breeds according to you." Weiss said in a slightly accusing tone.

"I forget you are new to your true self and have not unlocked your true forms." Ruby said before continuing in the book more or less ignoring Weiss for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>When the class was finished Ruby and Weiss made their way over to the dorm room where they were met by the sight of Blake and Yang naked on their bed clearly in the after math of sex.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Weiss yelled making the pair jump and Yang fall of the bed and Blake try hid herself under the covers all the while Ruby was still non-phased.

"Err hey guys." Yang said getting of the ground still completely naked her nipples standing erect in the cold air and her thighs still wet from their little escapade.

"As the team leader I'm creating a new rule: If you want to bring anyone back to the room leave a sock tied to the door handle. Come on Weiss let's leave these two to get cleaned up." Ruby said pulling Weiss out of the room who was clearly furious and embarrassed.

When the pair left the room they made their way to the mess hall which was empty at this time because dinner was not for another three hours.

"What the hell were they thinking!" Weiss nearly yelled making Ruby grin again.

"Well were no better fucking in the hall and in the blood of our enemies, by the way I love what you have done with your hair." Ruby said finger the red highlights in her hair.

"S-shut up." Weiss said blushing at the memories and also nearly vomiting at them.

"So what to do till the next raid." Ruby said letting her claw slowly drag down Weiss body and close to her folds.

"R-ruby were in a public place, the dining hall no less." Weiss hissed out attempting to be angry but really wanting Ruby to dominate her again.

"Well if you don't want it." Ruby said pulling her claw away from Weiss which was very close to her womanhood at this point and judging by the smell radiating from Weiss clearly wanting it.

"Fuck. Ruby please." Weiss said pulling herself closer to Ruby and trying to pull the claw back to her.

"If you want it that bad." Ruby said slowly dragging the claw down her leaving a paper thin cut down her body making Weiss nearly moan out at the pleasure it brought her with which it eventually reached her womanhood and started to tease it rubbing the tip of the claw against her clit.

"P-p-please Ruby hurry." Weiss got out between ragged breaths holding onto Ruby for dear life.

Ruby with her usual crazy grin happily obliged and plunged the metal claw into her folds making Weiss nearly cry out but held it due to the fact they were in a public place.

Again Weiss loved the feeling of the cold metal going in and out of her warmth bringing her to heights only Ruby could bring her to.

After a minute Weiss was at her limit and about to cum all over Ruby's claw which prompted her to remove the claw and vanish making Weiss cry out this time but quickly release a moan when she felt Ruby's tongue enter her and finish her making her release in Ruby's mouth who greedily drank it up.

"Well, well Weiss it's only been a day since our last even at your already horny again?" Ruby said re-appearing next to Weiss and pulling her into a kiss to which Weiss responded in kind.

"Ruby, I-" Weiss tried but was cut off by Ruby again.

"See it's your body that wants me not you." Ruby said now placing an arm around the girls neck, "come on we need to discuss the next raid because from the information I took from the last raid -before I fucked one of the twins- you may need to see this." Ruby said vanishing leaving a confused Weiss at the table and a note on the chair next to her.

_'Weiss meet me at the clock tower at 3am tomorrow. -Ruby.'_

This made Weiss even more confused and interested at what could be so important she invited Weiss to the clock tower rather than ordered her.

* * *

><p>Later in the night after dinner and everyone had gone to sleep with Blake and Yang now sleeping together naked Weiss decided it would be a good time to head over to the clock tower and see just what was so important.<p>

When she arrived she was surprised to see Ruby sitting at the top again with the door broken still making Weiss fly up which she found to be much easier as she got to know herself.

When she did arrive at the top she was shocked at what she saw on the scroll.

It was a picture of her father and Roman Torchwick talking with White Fang members surrounding them.

"Yes it is what it looks like Roman and your father are working together and will be present at the next raid." Ruby said with regret in her voice, "we can skip this one if you want I won't have you commit patricide and live with the regret." Ruby said sliding the images till she reached the shipping manifest making Weiss eyes widen at what she saw.

It was an order for some of the top of the line Schnee Battle Bots and Armour Suits along with enough Dust to level the city and them some along with many other items she recognised but couldn't place.

"Is this accurate?" Weiss asked in a small voice hoping it wasn't

"Yes it is. But I will leave it up to if we engage in this one." Ruby said with honesty in her voice making the feeling in her chest return with a new passion.

"No we have to go to find out the truth." Weiss said with false determination in her voice.

"If we go through with this you know he will have to die." Ruby said letting the words sink in.

"Yes I do but I have to know if this is the truth or something else." Weiss said tears forming in her eyes but not letting them fall so that as to seem weak in front of the girl.

"Ok, it goes down on Saturday so we have three days to plan and let you decide to if you still want to go through with it." Ruby said closing the scroll and pocketing the information.

"Why are you concerned about what it will do to me? You have made me do things I would never do normally so why question me on this?" Weiss asked walking over the girl.

"Because once you commit patricide you can never go back down the path of the right and you will have no one." Ruby said her eyes conveying pure concern.

"I will have you and hey I may be able to do some good with the company." Weiss said with fake cheer but still nearly crying.

"Well come on back to bed with you." Ruby said wrapping her arms around Weiss and making them appear in the dorm room near the bed.

"What was that?" Weiss asked looking in amazement at Ruby just did.

"Well my semblance is speed and combined with my Grimm abilities my speed is unmatched by anything on the planet." Ruby said placing Weiss on the bed and once again doing something out of character for her by Weiss standards.

Gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The kind of kiss a mother would give a daughter or even a lover to another lover.

"Good night Weiss." Ruby said before taking her place on the window.

"Night Ruby." Weiss said getting comfortable in bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter complete now I will leave this up to you the reviewers.<strong>

**Should I put the Blake x Yang scene as a stand alone story or in the next chapter.**

**The first person to respond with a choice shall make it happen.**

**Why like this you ask? Because I want to get you the audience more involved!**

**Finally, this is a general request if anyone with any artistic talent could please make a cover for this story I would be very grateful because just PM me. Honestly I have no artistic talent what so ever.**

**OYL out**


	11. L'amore è nell'aria

**And here is what you the audience wanted Bumble Bee Chapter for the first part at least.(It was asked for by a Guest but forgot to allow Guest reviews so was halfway through writing when I realised I needed to re-do large parts to make sense.) Enjoy! Also I don't own Play Boy or RWBY (Forgot those earlier.)**

**Name for chapter comes from Google Translate so don't hate me it it's incorrect.**

* * *

><p>After a very annoying morning and a worse lunch Yang made her way over to History with Port still very much annoyed and not in any mood for any shit.<p>

Which is what Cardin was full of.

"Hey Yang wanna skip class and have some fun?" Cardin asked pulling himself against Yang making the girl let out a growl and pull away.

"Fuck you I don't want anything to do with that!" Yang yelled kicking him in the dick then punching him in the face knocking him out with one punch having him humiliated for the second time today, "idiot." She finished walking away and running into Blake on the way over.

"Hey Yang, what's up?" Blake asked walking over to her team-mate and attempting to keep up with the angry girl.

"Everyone here is getting on my nerves I just knocked out Cardin for hitting on me, you and Weiss don't want to go after the Bloody Rose and Ruby is acting strange!" Yang said punching the wall leaving a massive crack and hole in it.

"Sorry if we like to live." Blake said with humour in her voice trying to joke which did lighten her mood slightly.

"Yah, I know it's just annoying come on to class." Yang said offering a hand to Blake which she took and walked with Yang to the door and decided to enter separately just in case.

* * *

><p>After the class had finished Yang was even more annoyed after being forced to listen to Port's voice for how ever long and decided she had enough and walked towards the room rather than class leaving Blake who was speaking to a Faunus girl.<p>

When she reached the room she made the quick choice to let off a little bit of steam and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black box with a simple lock on it she quickly unlocked with a key she kept in her shoe and pulled started trifling through the contents of the box.

Yang quickly decided she needed to let off a lot of steam and pulled out a long, large clear dildo.

Along side the dildo she pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and a pair of panties that seemed like a reverse strap on with the attachment going in, she put this aside for later.

Yang quickly removed her skirt and panties while opening her top revealing her large breasts directly under the top as she never wore a bra.

Making her way over to the bed she started to cover the dildo in lube and started to rub it up and down her folds making her wetter and quickly unable to take it any longer plunged the dildo deep into her nearly making her cum on the spot.

She managed to keep going at the fast pace she was going at for another five minutes before it became too much and came all over hers and Blake's bed but so lost in the moment couldn't care less as she pulled the 6 inch piece of plastic out of herself and began to lick plastic prosthetic cleaning it.

"Had fun?" A familiar voice asked from above her making Yang in her lustful state reach up and try to kiss the source of the voice which when she did made the voice pull away, "what the hell Yang!?" The voice yelled snapping Yang out of it clearing her vision of the lust making her realise her error.

She kissed Blake.

"S-s-sorry Blake I didn't mean it, it was the heat of the moment and..." Yang trailed off at no point covering herself giving Bake a good view of her in her full glory.

Blake made a snap choice and pulled Yang into a lustful kiss reaching a hand down her body till it reached Yang's women hood and plunged two fingers deep inside her making Yang moan into the kiss and again nearly cum thanks to her short fuse.

Before she knew what was what the two fingers were pulled out and she was thrown onto the bed with a somehow naked Blake straddling her a moment later with the dildo in her hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Yang asked in mock fear.

"Many things." Blake said with an evil grin on her face as she worked the dildo down her body till it reached Yang's women hood and plunged it in deep, so deep said dildo was full engrossed into Yang making her moan out loudly.

Blake wearing an evil grin then pinched the girls nipples and kept groping them making Yang moan out again then run her fingers down Yang's body till they reached her folds and plunged them in and began slowly pulling the 6 inch piece of plastic out of Yang making the girl moan out a glass shattering moan and cum all over Blake's hand.

"Now, now Yang don't go passing out on me yet." Blake said full taking out the piece of plastic and shove it into Yang's mouth making the girl clean the toy shoving it deep into her throat making her take the whole 6 inches in her mouth, "hmm I can think of better uses for your mouth." Blake said taking the dildo out of her mouth and then shuffling up Yang's body and placing herself above the girl's mouth who greedily dug in eating Blake out with a fury.

Yang kept eating Blake out for nearly a good five minutes during which she managed to readjust herself and again plunge the dildo into Yang and begin to fuck the girl with it.

The pair kept going like this for another ten minutes with Yang cumming three times more thanks to her short fuse making Blake start to eat her out wanting to eat out the delicious tasting girl.

A minute later Blake had a world shattering orgasm making her cum all over Yang's face who greedily drank it up before moaning as she had her sixth orgasm in the hour.

Now spent the pair fell into each others arms and fell into a deep sleep without a care.

* * *

><p>Later in the day after Ruby and Weiss had barged in on them finding them naked and sleeping in each others arms the pair decided to head down to the library and do some reading.<p>

When the pair reached the library Blake pulled out her _Ninjas of Love_ book while Yang went and got out a thick book so when she reached the table with Blake she placed the thick book in front of her making Blake question her.

"Yang, why are you reading advanced physics under dust controlled circumstances?" Blake asked looking at the title of the book and feeling the life drain from her just from reading the title.

"I'm not." Yang said pulling out a _Play Boy _and hiding it in the pages making it look like she was reading the book but rather reading the _Play Boy_.

"Of course there's a work here." Blake said going back to reading her book.

Two hours and the first edition of her book later Blake found herself with nothing to do except see what Yang was doing which strangely enough was close to what she though she would be doing.

Yang was fingering herself while reading the _Play Boy._

"Damn it Yang." Blake said taking a seat next to Yang she decided to take part in it as well.

* * *

><p>Ruby was mulling over what to do.<p>

She knew Weiss did actually love her she could smell it on her and was glad that Weiss wasn't developed enough to tell the difference yet because the fact of the matter was she loved Weiss as well but didn't want to get her heart-broken again. Not after Ange.

Ruby let out a sigh and rubbed her claw down her purposely letting the claw cut her face leaving four long deep gashed down her face which very quickly healed not even leaving a scar thanks to her faster healing.

What was she to do she could tell Weiss the truth and more than likely be happy with Weiss spreading terror over the lands without a care in the world but at the same time if she told the girl she knew Weiss would try to change the pair to the 'high life' and act like humans as she tries to do.

"Argh!" Ruby yelled out punching a nearby wall leaving a massive hole in the wall and also damage the claw meaning it needed repairs.

So making a choice Ruby decided to take a trip into town and get the high quality tools she put in the apartment with the twins.

When she arrived at the apartment she was hit by the smell of sex and blood again making her grin and when she entered the apartment the grin grew even more.

The twins were lying on the ground kissing each other the wounds still fresh on their bodies with some blood flowing from the deeper ones both with the knives still inside their vagina with their fingers in each other.

"Don't mind me girls just need to fix this." Ruby said walking over to where the tools were stored wondering why she was talking to the girls who barely understood English any more just pain and pleasure.

When Ruby walked over to the tool kit and took out the tools she began to work on the golden claw glove trying to fix the little pieces of machinery and advanced computer technology while trying to restore the structure of the fingers.

After a long time she finally restored the claw to full working condition and reattached it to her attire and walked over to where the girls were waiting by the fridge like a dog waiting for food.

"You hungry?" Ruby asked looking at the two girls who then walked over to Ruby and start to play with her, "sorry ladies I'm busy but I will feed you before I leave." Ruby said walking over to the fridge and pulling out two military grade rations which she gave to the girls who ate them without second thought.

Ruby had to admit she did see the irony in this, being that Ruby a Grimm had two humans as pets so when Ruby put a little thought into it she started to laugh out loud and walked over to the two girls and pulled the blades out of the girls and began to make some more fresh cuts on the girls who began moaning at the pleasure it brought them.

"Sorry girls got to go." Ruby said placing the blades back in the girls before walking out and heading back to Beacon.

* * *

><p>When Ruby arrived at Beacon she was surprised to see Weiss sitting out the front f the school with her wings out and her blade in her hand bringing it over her hands cutting deep then watching with slight awe as they healed over without a scar.<p>

"I see you discovered your healing abilities." Ruby said appearing next to Weiss who didn't even react.

"Yah, hey Ruby someone left this on our bed." Weiss said producing a black envelope with Ruby's crest except it was white making Ruby get taken back.

"Who left this?" Ruby asked hope seeping into her voice at who it may be from.

"I don't know it was just on the bed, why is it from someone we need to worry about?" Weiss asked tensing.

"No if it is from who I thinks from then this may be good." Ruby said opening the letter which made a short letter and a picture fall out.

The picture was of Ruby and Ange and Weiss, Ruby with an arm around Ange's neck and Ange holding Weiss in a hug.

Upon seeing the image Ruby let out a sob at the memories it brought forward but it also brought out anger as there were only two copies of the image. One buried with Ange and the other in Ruby's pocket quickly making Ruby check the pocket where she found the image still there.

"But that's us I don't remember this..." Weiss said nearly crying upon seeing them image and softly took the image from Ruby's hand and placed the letter in her hand in replacement.

"Weiss have you read this?" Ruby said looking over the short note then re-reading nearly five times.

"What does it say?" Weiss asked her voice quivering with un-shed tears.

"_To my dear Ruby Rose,_

_I'm sorry I didn't realise my feelings sooner,_

_But now in death I have realised,_

_I did love you._

_And to my dearest Weiss,_

_I love you and I hope Ruby is teaching you well,_

_But now we need you two now._

_You will find out soon when someone contacts you._

_Farewell my loves. -Ange Schnee_" Ruby read out making Weiss look at Ruby in anger at the words on the page while Ruby shed some tears.

"YOU LOVED MY MOTHER?" Weiss yelled slapping Ruby across the face actually knocking her down and leaving a mark.

"Yes I did Weiss and you know what? I love you as well." Ruby said just lying on the ground willing to accept what ever Weiss dished out and when she felt a pressure on her she waited for whatever came next.

What Weiss did next shocked her.

Weiss kissed her, not some lusty kiss like they normally shared but rather one filled with emotion the love they both had and the everything else they shared that only they could understand.

"I love you Ruby Rose." Weiss said now lying on her chest listening to her heart beat.

"And I love you Weiss Schnee." Ruby said petting her head.

"Ruby please you can call me by my mothers last name." Weiss said bringing a hand up to Ruby's face.

"And what would that be?" Ruby asked not knowing Ange's last name.

"Engel, it means angel, my name means 'White Angel' in some of the in tongues which is kinda fitting which is why she named me it I guess." Weiss said caressing her face.

"Weiss Engel." Ruby said trying the name which to Weiss sounded beautiful.

"Come on let's go back to the room." Weiss said offering a hand to Ruby who took it after gathering up the note and grabbed Weiss making them appear in their room and for a change decided to sleep in the bed with Weiss.

"Good night Weiss." Ruby said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Night Ruby." Weiss replied deepening the kiss then falling asleep in Ruby's arms.

* * *

><p>Later in the morning, about an hour after Weiss fell asleep Ruby untangled herself from Weiss and made her way to the window where she heard something.<p>

After jumping out of the window she came toe to toe with the figure from earlier wearing the black cloak.

"Hello Ruby."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending it there after giving some back story and story and even Bumble Bee and White Rose. I will leave it up to you to guess where it goes.<strong>

**Last note check my profile for a poll on what to work on after this batch of stories also if you want a demo chapter of any of the options just ask. :)**

**OYL Out**


	12. Meet and Kill

**HEY GUYS I HAVE GOOD NEWS WE HIT OVER 100 FOLLOWS ON THE STORY AND OVER 70 FAVORITES AND EVEN OVER 11K VIEWS! **

**THANK YOU GUYS WE COULD HAVE NEVER REACHED THIS WITHOUT YOU GUYS!**

**Also don't forget to check out my new story which is in Sword Art Online and be on the look out for a new story from me and Grinning Psychopath which will be a cloab story.**

**Finally Shout Out to Rooster Teeth for making mentions of the RWBY shipping names in EP4.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Hello Ruby." The cloaked figure said standing at full height making her nearly two feet taller then Ruby which given her small size wasn't that hard.<p>

"Forgive me if I don't jump at seeing you." Ruby said malice in her voice and a fire in her yellow eyes surprising the figure.

"Come now Ruby I thought you would be happy to see me again." The figure said reaching out a hand to try and caress her face.

"I have no way of knowing if it's you or some imposter!" Ruby yelled the anger growing.

"Come now Ruby trust you senses you know it's me." The figure said again trying to reach out and touch Ruby who swatted the hand away and jumped back a few feet and got into a hand to hand fighting style ready for conflict.

"Yes you smell like her but any Wolf Faunus could work to recreate the smell!" Ruby yelled before feeling a weight on her shoulder and a large beak start to try to peck at her cheek.

"*Sigh* If she reacted badly to me what makes you think she will react any better to you?" The figure asked before receiving a glare from the white bird on her shoulder.

"Because she trusts me and knows me unlike you who wasn't there for most of her childhood." The bird said shocking Ruby who fell back upon hearing the heavenly voice from the beak.

"A-Ange?" Ruby asked looking at the snow white bird who was just hovering in place before landing next to the figure.

"Yes Ruby it is I." The bird said before bowing its head and starting to grow larger and larger till it was the size of a small child then stood up going to full size, her full size being only half a foot shorter than the figure and in a very grand style spread her wings that were encompassing her making a rain of feathers hit Ruby who was still awe struck.

"How?" Ruby asked as that was all she could say at the sight before her of her first love.

"What not gonna ask who I am?" The figure said before removing the hood of her cloak to reveal what some one could easily describe as an older Ruby minus the scars and with longer hair that was bright pink with white streaks in it.

"M-m-mother?" Ruby asked becoming very over come with emotion as two of the three most important people were in front of her (the third being Weiss) though they couldn't be.

"Yes it's me Ruby." Ruby's mother said all traces of the previous anger and insanity gone now replaced by happiness.

At that moment all of the emotions Ruby had been holding back flooded forward and she began to actually cry and not tears because of the oppression or the losses she had suffered but rather tears of joy that her mother and the women she first loved were in front of her alive.

Her mother and Ange took that as their cue to walk other and take Ruby in an embrace something the pair had wanted to do for years.

"But how?" Ruby asked tears still falling her hood having fallen off long ago allowing the pair to get a good look at Ruby now shocking them both that the girl was so damaged on the outside they could only wonder how broken she was emotionally.

"Come now Ruby you should know this." At the slightly annoyed look she gave her mother she decided to elaborate.

"Remember what I taught you about the 'soul' of a Grimm like us, when the body is destroyed it takes the form of the Grimm it is connected to much like our 'beast form'." Her mother said still holding the young girl.

"We were in out natural Grimm form till we were needed again, and that time is now." Ange said also holding the girl but petting her head enjoying the feeling of her soft ears again after so many years.

"And why were you called back?" Ruby asked making the pair tense up making Ruby realise it was something big.

"There is a threat to our kind unlike we have seen before, even bigger then the Last Great War." Ange said no longer petting her ears.

"ANGE! We agreed we would not tell them till they were at least in their third year with more combat and experience with their true power!" Ruby's mother yelled releasing Ruby and walking over to Ange who had released Ruby and walked over to a near by tree her massive wings nearly touching lower branches.

"She has a right to know about what awaits her and my daughter in the future." Ange said no longer making eye contact with Ruby's mother who looked furious.

"Yes, but there is no need to scare her. She has enough to deal with in the near future without waiting for something big in her future!" She replied coolly like stunning Ruby.

"Fine don't prepare her but don't come crying to me when she gets killed because she wasn't ready." Ange said wrapping her wings around her self getting smaller till she was the size of the bird again and just took of leaving a sad Ruby and a furious mother.

"Don't listen to her Ruby, look just keep getting stronger and learning to use your powers."At a slightly frightened look she clearly knew of which ones she was talking about.

"Don't worry, you can come and find me if you get to deep in it or you could find Weiss or hell even Ange, but just keep training your self and Weiss and be ready for when we get in contact." Ruby's mother finished planting a kiss on her scared forehead before getting Ruby's hood and putting it back on, "later."

"Wait mother can you tell me one thing first. What's your name?" Ruby asked standing up wiping the tears from her face and was met by a smirking mother.

"It's Summer, Summer Rose." Summer finished before getting down on all fours and pulling the cloak over self fully, surprising Ruby when it started to wrap around her and change to fur changing her to a black Beowolf with a very familiar looking piece of material wrapped around her neck.

"Omega?" Ruby asked only getting a howl in response before the Beowolf ran away and into the forest faster then anything Ruby had ever seen.

"Ruby?" Ange's voice said before she appeared next to Ruby her expression unreadable.

"Yes Ange?" Ruby asked trying to rid her voice of all the emotion before she returned to the room.

"I heard you earlier, when you confessed love to Weiss." She began her voice a mixture of betrayal and hope.

"Yes I do love her-" Ruby started before being cut off by Ange kissing her forcefully which Ruby returned after a moment.

After a minute Ange cut it off by asking, "I need you to think about this: Do you love her for her or because she reminds you of me?" She finished before walking away and becoming a bird again and flying away leaving a conflicted Ruby.

"**Do I love Weiss or do I love her because she reminds me of Ange?" **Ruby asked her self getting response from Bloody Rose along the lines of "_I have no clue __I__ may be you but __I__ don't know how you little insane mind works" _while Black Rose had nothing to input.

* * *

><p>When Ruby returned to the room she took her place on the window and began to mull over the night till she could see the sun begin to rise and quickly grabbed Crescent Rose and took her usual pose and facial expression as she knew Blake would be waking up in a few minutes followed by Weiss and lastly Yang who only awoke to either Blake's breasts or coffee.<p>

Again she was proven right when Blake awoke and walked over the bathroom and began her morning was and cry which woke Weiss up who looked confused.

"Ruby?" She asked still half asleep and unable to process much.

"Over here." Ruby said in an emotionless voice while she looked out to the city and beyond.

"Oh." Weiss said dejected grabbing her uniform and getting dressed no longer caring if Ruby saw her naked as Ruby already had a few times now.

Ten minutes later Blake walked out of the bathroom and over to the coffee plunger and began to make a coffee while Weiss walked over to the fridge and pull out one of her bottles of blood and place in near the stove warming it making Blake gag at the smell.

"How can you drink that?" Blake asked disgusted at the smell and the sight of the red liquid near her.

"Quite easily." Weiss said and just to annoy Blake took a large sip of the blood letting it flow through her and wake her up better then any coffee could before.

When she did this Ruby couldn't help but smirk that Weiss was accepting her consumption of blood so easily, now all she had to do was start to eat flesh and she could properly start training her.

Blake nearly threw up when she saw it and quickly turned away beginning to rush the coffee making process so she could wake Yang and they could get away.

Three minutes later the coffee was made and Yang was awoken, rather unwillingly, and the team began to discuss what they had on for the day with Ruby just interjecting laughs or making lewd remarks much to Yang's disgust at what her 'sister' had become after she ran away.

An hour later they made their way over to Life Management which was just a fancy way of saying Economics so Ruby not wanting to take the class side stepped from the team and into a mostly empty hallway which only had a janitor cleaning up some blood with some students standing by their personal lockers.

"**What a waste of good blood." **Ruby though sadly walking down the hall then slowly so that she could get a good smell of the blood.

"_Rabbit Faunus, first year, still a virgin." _Bloody Rose said to her as she was what could be described as a master of blood types and analysing.

"Ruby." An annoying familiar voice said behind from and loath and behold it was Goodbitch.

"Yes?" Ruby replied sharply not wanting to talk to her.

"Professor Ozpin would like to have a word with you." She said just as annoyed at the situation but doing it as she was under order from Ozpin.

"And what if I don't want to 'have a word with Ozpin'?" Ruby asked looking her directly in the eye murder clear in her stare.

"Then the information is released." She said thinking she had an upper hand but clearly underestimation the girl.

"And then how would the public react if they were to find out the 'Pure Goodwitch' was nothing more than a dirty whore?" At the shocked look Ruby continued down her path, "that's right I can smell every man you have let stick his dick in you and I can smell every women you have eaten out just for your power. And is that Ozpin I smell on you?" Ruby finished with a grin.

Before being hit by a powerful spell that sent her flying down the hall and into an unused class room where Goodwitch came flying in kicked the disoriented girl into a wall.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, you won't just have the HC and Police on you!" Goodwitch threatened power clearly flowing through her ready to attack if need be.

"But you wouldn't attack me. I can smell it on you, from the moment we met you've wanted nothing more then to fuck me or have me fuck you if my nose isn't lying to me." Ruby finished grinning still awaiting a rebut from Goodwitch, luckily she didn't have to wait long.

"Yah and do you know why I wanted you to fuck me? Because I love a people with power!" Goodwitch said jumping on Ruby and kissing her deeply grinding up against her.

"Nope Goodwitch, not gonna get me that easily if you want me then you will have to work for it." Ruby said kicking Goodwitch off her and straddling her.

"I love it!" Goodwitch moaned out loving the way Ruby was able to dominate her cementing her want for the younger girl to fuck her brains out.

"Not now, Ozpin wants to see me right?" Ruby said removing herself from Goodwitch and walking towards Ozpins office at the top of the clock tower leaving at hot and horny Goodwitch in the dust grinning the entire way that she would soon have a new slave.

It was funny she never planned on having a harem when she came to this pathetic school but it's funny how life can treat you sometimes.

* * *

><p>When she entered into Ozpins office he was standing with his back to Ruby looking out the window on his scroll talking with someone.<p>

"Yes, they will be ready when the time comes. I have to go." Ozpin said to the person on the other end of the line before turning to face Ruby.

"You wanted to see me." Ruby asked annoyed at having to be in this office rather than being out hunting or doing anything more interesting.

"Yes I have a job for you, there is a White Fang meeting taking place in a few hours and I need you to go and disrupt it. Leave no witnesses." Ozpin said getting straight to the point making Ruby grin that she was on order to go and kill.

"Can do." Ruby said with a murderous glint in her eyes making Ozpin feel sorry for the poor bastards she was being sent to kill.

"Also, was it you that caused the explosion the other day?" Ozpin asked getting up the news report of the explosion she had in fact caused with Weiss.

"Yep." Ruby said before walking out and making her way to the city ignoring the message from Ozpin with the location and letting Bloody Rose take over so she could hunt.

* * *

><p>Less then twenty minutes later Ruby was standing on the roof of a nice high rise apartment on the other side of Vale she had tracked the meeting to.<p>

"Time to have some fun!" Ruby said getting the insane glint in her eye again after days of not having it and took out her Crescent Rose and blew a massive hole in the roof and through three floors killing dozens of people in the way of the shot and exposing the meeting.

"Ahh Bloody Rose I should have expected you." Said Tier one of the White Fang leaders Ruby remembered from the days they tried to recruit her.

Tier was a large man very close to three times taller than Ruby and twice as large, all of it being muscle mass. His face was nothing special and if it wasn't for his massive size you could have easily mistaken him for an average Joe. Except he had a pair of large bull horns a top his head.

"Hahahahahaha!" Bloody Rose began laughing as she jumped down opening her Crescent Rose and using one of his men to stop her decent by plunging the scythe into his head and slicing through him and catching it on the ledge of the hole she created and pulling herself up laughing all the way making most of the men on the room piss them selves, except Tier.

"Well get her." He said calmly while Bloody Rose just put away her weapon and started using her hands in a hand to hand fashion.

They didn't last long after that.

Bloody Rose plunged her regular arm into the first goons chest and wiggling her fingers making his eyes widen before he felt the finger leave his chest along side a good portion of his chest and ribs and lungs.

When the next two attacked they tried to get the jump while she was busy with the first one but where surprised to only hit the dying corpse of the first man and have their legs grabbed while on mid air and pulled down.

She then broke both of their legs and left there in pain for later.

Five more men began to attack thinking they could overpower her but were shocked, quite literally when she pulled out five Lightning Dust crystals and holding them in her hands and forcing some power into them and letting it take shape as bolts that entered into the five and force them to the ground leaving only the three leaders and Tier standing there looking at the blood soaked girl standing before them.

"So who wants to die first?" She said walking over to them flashing her claw covered in blood licking it for good measure.

"None of us thanks. Adam get her." Tier commanded making a man Ruby remembered as Blake's old partner wearing his coat and black suit with a rose emblem on the back wielding his Blush Blade and Wilt sheath in his hand.

"Sir yes sir." He said pointing his red katana blade at Bloody Rose who looked at it with a grin ready for a good fight.

"Oh you look like you will give me good time. Can you give me a good time?" Bloody Rose asked putting on a cute and innocent act.

"Shut up and die!" Adam yelled charging at Ruby making Ruby grin knowing that fighting him would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go here is a new chapter sorry if I messed up the name of Adam's the weapon but there will be an update soon.<strong>


	13. With Daughter, With Mother

**Hello internet!**

**Here is an update.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Adam charged at Bloody Rose with full intent on killing her in one swoop.<p>

That was his first mistake.

The moment he began his charge she jumped back and grabbed one of the stunned men and used him as a meat shield making Adam slice the poor sod directly in half covering Bloody Rose in even more blood then she was and make Adam falter for a moment.

"What don't like killing your own men?" Bloody Rose taunted walking over to one half of the dead man and reached into him and pulled out his heart and began nibbling on it.

"Shut Up!" He yelled again putting the blade into the sheath and aiming it like a shot gun at Bloody Ruby and taking the shot but missing her head by a millimetre and hitting the heart exploding it covering her face under the hood in even more blood.

"Aww that was my lunch." Bloody Rose pouted charging at Adam with her claw easily getting a good hit on his arm making five deep marks on his arm making him grimace in pain but not it phase him.

Thus began the slow process of Bloody Rose attacking Adam over and over with out let up making even more small cuts appear on his arms as he was just using them to protect himself.

When one particularly violent attack got to his chest leaving a long mark on his chest Adam decided to go on the offensive and began to attack with his blade most of which were blocked with her claw arm but most of the attacks just taken covering her in more cuts.

While all this was happening the Tier and the other top members of the White Fang tried to make a quick get away, well most of them Tier was just standing there watching with interest.

After another ten minutes of the very one sided fight Adam decided he had had enough.

In one moment he quickly sheathed the blade and waited for the moment she was close to him and fired the blade from the sheath in a wide arc slicing her chest followed by him completing a full spin and plunging the blade into her chest with enough force to sheath it in her chest and penetrate out the other side making her fall limp then to the ground and Adam forcefully remove the blade and return to Tier.

"Mission complete sir." Adam said walking over to Tier before the pair heard a demonic laugh behind them and see what they though to be the dead Bloody Rose to be standing on her two feet.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You think you can kill me?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed demoniacally while staggering over to the pair blood pouring from her wounds.

"What is she?" Adam asked taking up battle position a hand on the handle of the blade waiting for her next move.

Bloody Rose began to stumble towards the pair with increased speed till she three feet away and Adam repeated the attack but was blocked by her claw so when her did his stab attack she grabbed the blade stopping it inches from her heart and to the shock of the pair snapped the blade in half and pulled Adam close to her grabbed him by the throat with her claw cutting off his wind pipe and after a few moments making him fall unconscious.

"So Tier, wanna have some fun?" She asked weakly jumping onto his chest and clawing at his face till she fell back taking the face with her, "what?"

When she looked at her hand she saw the entire face had been ripped off and in the place was a green reptile like face.

"Oh, your Solid Snake the master of infiltration and espionage." Ruby said jumping on him again but because of her slightly weakened state missed when he side stepped before running through a window getting smaller and smaller in size till he was just a little larger than Bloody Rose and with grey hair and looked slightly older than sixty.

When he finished running out of the window Bloody Rose fell to her hands and knees throwing up blood and all the things she had eaten over the last three days.

"Need... to... feed..." She ground out jumping on one of the men she knocked out beginning to rip him apart and consume his body, blood spurting all over her as she ripped and tore at him reducing his chest cavity alone to a husk then going even further and beginning on the legs and arms feeding then eventually reducing him to a clean skeleton and jumping onto the next man again eating him till nothing was left fully covering her in blood now.

When she was done with the two men she stood up to full height and let her body start to heal the skin, bone and muscle tissue regrowing back into place with sickening cracking sounds.

After another five minutes she was fully healed, bare holding some new scars and decided to have some fun with members of the White Fang she kept alive but for good measure took the remains of Adam's blade then Adam himself and pinned him against the wall plunging the blade into him and then into the wall trapping him.

When she was happy with her work on trapping Adam she walked over to the pair whose ankles she broke and took out Crescent Rose and plunged the over sized blade into one of their chests then taking it out and repeating the process over and over till there was no chest left and only a bloody mess with arms and legs making the other one try to crawl away from the psycho.

"No escape!" She yelled jumping on his back and holding the blade of the Crescent Rose under his chin and pulled up slicing his face off making him fall limp under her and she begin to take blood and flesh for her to save for later.

When he was picked clean of everything she needed from him she walked over to the four stunned men still suffering from the shocks they got.

"Hey guys wanna play a game? It's simple who can survive longest with a Lightning Dust crystal in their heart." Bloody Rose said taking out for crystals and walking over to one and pulling out a small blade and opening his chest and ripping out his ribcage and lung making blood spurt everywhere and the man scream out.

"Don't worry it only gets worse from here." She said the insanity there in full force as she took one of the Lightning Dust crystals and shoved it into his heart making it glow bright blue and begin to spark making his heart beats increase.

"Now the longest anyone has gone with this game is twenty seconds before their heart exploded, lets see how long you last." She said counting the seconds as the man's heart beat get faster and faster till one massive beat made it burst spraying blood all over the pair.

"Oh gods why?" He asked weakly before falling dead a tear falling down his cheek.

"Aww, you only lasted nine seconds." Bloody Rose pouted walking over to another man and repeating the process with him only lasting three seconds.

"Damn, you were weak." She said spitting in his chest then moving on and repeating pleasantly surprised when he lasted over a minute.

"Ohh you were strong, but now your dead." She said walking over to the last member and straddling the person becoming pleasantly surprised at what she felt under her.

It was a women, a very nice women from the feel of things.

"I'll save you for later." Bloody Rose said punching her in the face knocking her out, "now Adam." She said looking over to her guest who had awoken during the second 'game'.

"Your a monster." He got out weakly spitting out some blood which landed on her boot.

"You know what? I don't like the tone of your voice, lets fix that!" Bloody Rose said walking over to him and grabbing his throat and letting the tips of her claws dig into his throat making some blood start to flow from the puncture wounds making him yelled out in pain for the first time and then in a flash stopped yelling as the claws were ripped out with bits of flesh hanging from the tips.

"You will never speak again and you know what your a warrior so lets take you eyes as well!" She said plunging the claw into his eyes through his mask destroying the eye balls plunging the world into darkness forever for him.

"Well I'm done here later!" Bloody Rose said picking up the girl jumping through the hole in the roof leaving a blinded and mute Adam pinned against the wall before making her way across town jumping from building to building till she reached Weiss apartment and entered through the sky light sky smashed open allowing her to land with the knocked out girl on the master bed where the twins were sleeping.

"Hey girls look after her while I finish my meal." Bloody Rose said licking at some of dried blood on her claw and walking out of the room while the twins began work on the unconscious girl.

* * *

><p>Three Hours Later<p>

* * *

><p>When the girl started to come to she was very shocked to feel her wrists and ankles bound with two very hot women who were covered in injuries and completely naked on either side of her playing with her breasts and body, which lead her to point two why was she naked with her wrists and ankles bound with two hot women on either side of her?<p>

"Glad to see you finally awake." Said a calm and very familiar voice filling the girl with dread as she craned her head to see Bloody Rose in all her glory, face caked in blood standing at the foot of the bed a grin clearly present on her face.

"W-w-what do y-y-y-you want with m-m-me?" She started crying knowing it was one of two things. One: To kill her or two: To rape her.

Both of those outcomes were less than favourable.

"Well a few things but first and foremost I'm going to take something from you." Bloody Rose said slowly taking out a small blade and walking over to the bound girl who looked at the girl in fear as she got closer and began to run the blade softly down her arm leaving a paper thing cut on her arm.

"Oh god I'm going to die..." She whispered as Bloody Rose made a deeper cut along her arm and proceeded to lick up the blood.

"Maybe, maybe not we'll see... Oh a fox." Bloody Rose said looking at the girl with a new lust, "now what's your name?" Bloody Rose asked putting the blade behind her.

"C-c-claire." She got out before Bloody Rose cut the bonds tying her to the bed and flipping her over letting Bloody Rose get a good view of her small tail.

"Now Claire this will hurt a lot." Bloody Rose said as she quickly brought the blade down her back along her spine then through her tail cutting it right off making the girl scream out in pain and begin to cry out making Bloody Rose grin at her pain.

"So soft." Bloody Rose cooed rubbing the tail against her face before flipping Claire over and showing her the tail making the girl cry out even more.

"Oh god no..." Claire started before starting to pass out.

"Nope, you don't get out that easily." Bloody Rose said slapping Claire across the face with her claw shocking her awake again.

"Please... why?" She got out weakly.

"Because it's fun. Trust me you'll see my point when the twins are done with you." Bloody Rose said as she walked away leaving the tail next to the crying Claire and making a soft call which prompted the twins who were making out on one side of the room to come over with their knives and start to cut Claire with the knifes and torture her while Bloody Rose staggered to a couch a pressure building up behind her eyes then passing out falling on the couch.

* * *

><p>One Hour Later<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby came to slowly with a strange pain running across her chest and the feeling of dried blood on her face.<p>

**'What happened?' **Ruby thought to her self hoping that Bloody Rose or Black Rose could fill her in.

"_Oh we had some fun earlier, and just so you know the pain we have on our chest is from where we were pretty much killed."_ Bloody Rose replied making Ruby's eyes widen in realisation.

"Well shit." Ruby said out loud, "thanks for not also dying." She continued out loud stretching out hoping to stretch out the pain.

**'So what did I miss while I was out?'** Ruby asked herself mentally.

"_Well... We blinded and muted Adam, Blake's old partner, took a new pet whose name is Claire or something the twins are taking care of her now." _Bloody Rose said trying to make her memories of what happened go to the front of Ruby's mind which given her state of insanity was difficult.

**'Ah, right probably should get to Beacon.'** Ruby thought to herself jumping through the skylight and slowly making her way across the roofs slowly even falling on her face a few time when the pain became too much.

"Mother fucker!" Ruby yelled out getting up and continuing running towards Beacon across the roof tops till the pain became too much making her pass out, the last thing her seeing being white.

* * *

><p>When Ruby opened her eyes she was nearly blinded by the brightness of things as her eyes were adjusting to the light.<p>

After a moment her eyes continued to adjust to the brightness she noticed someone sitting next to her holding her hand who looked familiar.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked weakly making the person stiffen momentarily.

"Close." The person said releasing Ruby and standing up and turning to face Ruby who had adjusted to the light by now saw it was Ange.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked trying to stand up but unable to as Ange placed a hand on her chest stopping her from sitting up.

"Stop, your injured." Ange said softly pushing Ruby back onto the bed who didn't even try to resist but still weakly argued.

"I need to get back to Beacon." Ruby argued from her place on the bed.

"I will handle it don't worry. Plus I want some time alone with you." Ange finished with a seductive tone running her hand down Ruby's body stopping shy of Ruby's women hood.

"Ange, stop-" Ruby started but was cut off again by Ange kissing Ruby on the lips who again responded in kind to the women's ministrations as she also started to play with Ruby's breasts.

"By Monty how much I have wanted this." Ange said breaking the kiss and beginning to undress the younger girl by removing her cloak then upper shirt giving Ange a view of Ruby's upper half which was covered in scars, some ranging from little burns or two inch cuts to ones running the length of her chest and even below her waist line in a way that looked like whatever did that to her could have sliced her clean in half.

"Oh Ruby I'm so sorry I left you like I did and reduced you to this." Ange said sadness clear in her voice as she held the girl close to her kissing her again before moving down and sucking on her breast causing the younger girl to moan in pleasure.

"Ange please..." Ruby got out between moans making the women grin ferally while still sucking on her breast, a hand moving down south to Ruby's pants unbuckling them and starting to slide them down her legs teasing at Ruby's folds.

"Oh how we both want this." Ange said now removing her own clothes and lying on top of Ruby who got the hint and moving her claw down to Ange's women hood and plunging in two fingers into Ange making her moan out and give Ruby the same treatment shoving two fingers deep into Ruby and fuck her deep.

To Ruby who was normally the dominant one in any sexual encounter she had in the past it was refreshing having someone take the lead with her made her want this even more and the fact it was with her first love made it even better.

Both of them kept up a good pace for a good five minutes Ange was the first to cum mostly since it was the first time she had, had sex in the last few years.

Ange had an orgasm unlike any her former husband could ever give her or any women she secretly fucked behind his back, and since it was with someone Ange could actually see herself being with and not just a good fuck it made it even better for her.

Ruby came a half a minute later clinging to Ange before passing out from exhaustion of her healing and the powerful orgasm she just had.

Another half an hour later Ruby awoke with Ange in her arms sleeping and the pain where she was sliced nearly gone while all Ruby had done over the last five hours or so hit her like a truck.

She had fucked her girlfriends mother who she kinda had a previous romantic engagement with who was meant to be dead.

"Well fuck, this is gonna be hard to explain." Ruby said removing herself from Ange which awoke her.

"Hello Ruby, that was good wasn't it?" Ange asked stretching out giving Ruby a good view of her wings at full extension making her look like an angel which is what her name meant.

"Yes it was Ange but I'm not so sure about things now..." Ruby started letting herself be embraced by Ange who started to pet Ruby's ears calming the girl slightly.

"Talk what is on your mind." Ange said still petting Ruby's ears in a comforting way.

"It's what you said earlier, about me loving Weiss for her or as a replacement for you and after earlier my feelings you have resurfaced making my feelings for Weiss seem fake, but still there like they were for you after you died." Ruby said making Ange stop and seem to start thinking about the problem she may have caused.

"While I understand your problem I can offer you no help. Only you know what to do." Ange said getting up and throwing Ruby her clothes, "now come on, you need to get back to Beacon before your friends come after you." Ange finished taking her own clothes and getting dressed as well as Ruby.

"But I don't know what to do." Ruby said quietly leaving Ange and making her way back to Beacon, this time not passing out or falling from injuries.

When Ruby arrived back at the room she was pulled into a tight hug by Weiss who made angry remarks about her vanishing all day without telling Weiss to which she replied by telling her she needed some release after being at the school, which wasn't far from the truth but Weiss had one last comment before she let Ruby go.

"Why do you smell like you just had sex with me?"

**'Shit'**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys I'm back from my slight break because of exams and should be updating some what often now.<strong>

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't as good as it could have been but I made the choice to give you guys an update even though I was slightly sleep deprived and a little bit crazy from said exams, but hey I may came back and fix it at a later date.**


	14. Normal

**Good day internet,**

**Good news! We broke 100 favourites as well as 130+ follows and 16,000+ views. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Why do you smell like you just had sex with me?"<p>

**'Shit'**

"Ruby, why do you smell like you just had sex with me?" Weiss asked again more forcefully releasing Ruby holding her at arm's length blue eyes filled with anger and curiosity.

"Well you know how I got the letter and it said we would be called upon?" A nod from Weiss, "well your mother and my mother are some kind of alive and well to make a long story shorter she found me on the verge of passing out, took me to an apartment let me rest then in a moment ended up making love to me and we had sex." Ruby said simply looking Weiss directly in the eye meeting her gaze.

"To the dorm room. Now. Tell me everything!" Weiss demanded pulling Ruby in through the main lobby and eventually to the room where they were alone due to the fact Yang and Blake were out somewhere from what Weiss said.

"So where do you want me to start?" Ruby asked taking her seat on the window while Weiss took the bed.

"The start." Weiss said simply looking at Ruby.

"Right." Ruby said starting at the beginning telling her about being called to Ozpin's office then hunting for the meeting and interrupting at and fighting with Adam and her some what resurrection, not quite death then being saved by Ange and taken back leaving out the details of her and Ange having sex, "and that's about it."

"So you had sex with my more than likely not dead mother after dying but not dying after taking a secret mission from Ozpin?" Weiss asked not quite believing what she had been told.

"Yep." Ruby said looking out onto the city letting the sounds she could hear wash over her.

"Where is she?" Weiss asked anger gone from her voice, replaced by a child like wonder and hope.

"I don't know where, she didn't own the apartment by the smell just broke in if I had to guess she's living out in the forest with my mother." Ruby said eyes glossed over as the two split personalities in her head began to argue about who she should take as a mate with Black Rose voting for Ange and Bloody Rose wanting Weiss while Weiss was still talking.

"Are you listening?" Weiss then asked anger clear in her voice.

"No I haven't as my two other personalities are arguing and holding two conversations is kinda hard." Ruby replied angrily shocking Weiss as she had never seen this side of Ruby directed at her.

"Sorry, I'm going to sleep we have the raid tomorrow and I need energy." Weiss said sounding depressed while getting into her bed falling asleep moments later.

"Good night Weiss." Ruby said quietly falling asleep as well wondering how she had let so much time go by without her noticing.

* * *

><p>When Weiss awoke the next day she to feel Ruby lying on her chest arms wrapped around her and most shocking, she wasn't wearing her hood.<p>

When Weiss took a good look she couldn't help by wonder again how someone who looked so young and child like could be the most wanted and deadly person in the known world.

Just imagining how much blood was on her hands made Weiss shudder.

Then again Weiss had blood on her hands as well and the thing was it no longer made her cringe but actually made her slightly horny.

_'So you are accepting it now?'_ Blood Lust Weiss as Ruby had dubbed it said.

"_Shut up, you are not me and don't know me!" _Weiss yelled mentally at her trying her hardest to ignore her.

_'But Weiss, you can't ignore me. I. Am. You.'_ Blood Lust Weiss said making Weiss very angry.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss yelled out waking up Ruby who looked at her with a confused look but luckily didn't wake up Blake and Yang who were again sleeping in just a bra and panties.

"Blood Lust Weiss?" Ruby asked and only received a nod in confirmation.

"All yesterday she was annoying me, making comments and remarks about we wanted to take some of the female staff as our bitches and things of that sort." Weiss said looking like she wanted to hurt herself just to silence Blood Lust Weiss.

"Just ignore her and eventually she will fall into what ever lines you deem for her." Ruby said walking over to the window and picking up her cloak and re-equipping it.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked as Ruby was stepping out the window.

"Looking for something fun to do till tonight the raid." Ruby said before being stopped by Weiss grabbed her in an embrace stopping her.

"No, no today we act like normal people and not like the blood thirsty monsters we are." Weiss said forcefully grabbing Ruby's clawed arm.

"Really Weiss? You want to act 'normal'? Define 'normal' because 'normal' for me is killing for fun and eating them while drinking their blood and being on the run." Ruby said with a grin making Weiss shudder.

"Normal, like how a person would act from day-to-day on the weekend relaxing, going to a beach hell even just going to a coffee shop!" Weiss nearly yelled using all her restraint to keep her voice down.

"HA! If you want to do something like that, go right a head but I am going find some place to terrorise people, NOT kill them as per our agreement, just mess with them." Ruby said pulling herself away from Weiss and making her way over to the window then jumping out and landing with grace that would put some Olympic gymnasts to shame.

"Wait up!" Weiss yelled jumping after Ruby who landed with a little less grace.

"Decided to come with me?" Ruby said not even looking back to Weiss.

"Nope, even if I have to drag you somewhere nice, we are going to do something 'NORMAL'." Weiss said grabbing Ruby and pulling Ruby towards the city who wasn't protesting as much as just letting herself be dragged.

After a good ten minutes of dragging Weiss had to take a break and catch her breath as dragging a girl with a heavy scythe and metal arm does actually wear one out after a few minutes.

"*Sigh*, give me one good reason to go along with this." Ruby said emotionless while watching Weiss.

"Think of it as a way for me to relax and clear my head before this raid for obvious reasons." Weiss said hinting at what Ruby had told her the other day about this raid.

"Fine, but one condition. No big fancy places with lots of people." Ruby said walking over to Weiss and gesturing her to lead the way.

"No problem, I know a nice small place we can go and avoid people who matter." Weiss said barely hearing when Ruby whispered, 'that's the thing, no humans matter.'

* * *

><p>When Ruby and Weiss arrived at the city, Ruby was pleased to see they were in a smaller and less populated part of town that was quite run down.<p>

Just the type of place Ruby loved.

"So where is this place?" Ruby asked ears twitching under the hood.

"Just a little bit further down the block." Weiss said walking ahead completely oblivious to what Ruby was hearing.

"That smell..." Ruby whispered seizing up when the smell of freshly spilt blood hit her.

"Ruby come on! This place closes in a few hours." Weiss yelled to Ruby who appeared next to Weiss with a feral grin on her face.

"Yes, let's go. I get the feeling this will be interesting." Ruby said following Weiss again who had a contemplative look on her face.

As they got closer to the place Weiss suggested the smell only got stronger and by this point Weiss could smell it too and felt her control start to slip.

"H-hey Ruby do you smell that?" Weiss asked in a very small voice that even Blake would have trouble hearing.

"I've smelt it for a few blocks now, I'm glad you suggested this! It smells fresh so this should be good!" Ruby said making Weiss lose a bit more control and begin to feel Blood Lust Weiss intrude on her thoughts.

_'You know you want some it fresh!' _Blood Lust Weiss said forcing herself more onto Weiss mind.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked never losing her pleased tone.

"The place is over there." Weiss said weakly pointing to a small diner on the corner.

"And it seems to be the source of the blood." Ruby said, her mouth-watering at the smell which now closer she could tell was virgin blood.

"We will have to show our traits to get in as it's a Faunus only diner." Weiss said moving her jacket to reveal her black, blood stained wings.

"Hmm very nice." Ruby said as she pulled her hood back to show her fox ears, "I like the white, but black suits you more." Ruby said walking over to the diner and walking in where she was greeted by an elderly looking rabbit Faunus at the counter.

"Hello dear, might I ask what species of Faunus you are?" The elderly rabbit Faunus asked looking Ruby over.

"Fox." Ruby said simply smelling the blood on women along with products to try to mask it.

"Right well if you follow me- Weiss? Is that you girl?" The elderly women asked walking over to Weiss and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I take it you know each other?" Ruby said taking a seat in a booth with Weiss joining her moments later along with the elderly women.

"This is Amanda, she owns the place and helped me a year or so ago with this." Weiss said pulling her collar slightly so Ruby could see the straps she uses to hide her wings.

"I must say Weiss you have grown, but I must know: What happened to your wings?" Amanda asked fingering one of Weiss feathers.

"Things happened and a friend was injured and bled on my wings staining them this colour." Weiss calmly lied making Ruby grin more.

"Have you tried many products to remove the staining?" Amanda asked taking a seat with Weiss.

"Yes, but don't forget the wings are water proof so any time I tried to was them nothing got deep enough to clean them." Weiss lied again as she had made no effort to clean them as did like them.

"Right, ok well what can I get you two?" Amanda asked watching as Ruby placed her claw on the table.

"Just the normal tea for me and a 'Bloody Mary' for my friend." Weiss said ignoring the look she got from Amanda.

"This early... Ok." Amanda said as she walked out back to make the drinks.

"I'm going to the toilet." Ruby said a moment later walking from the booth before Weiss could protest.

When she arrived in the bathroom Ruby quickly looked for a window so she could make an escape and find the source of the blood.

Ruby managed to quickly find a bared window which didn't stand much of a chance against her claw and a few moments later she was out the back of the diner where a Faunus boy was standing over the body of a violently murdered teenage human girl.

"Well I guess that is the source of the great smell." Ruby said startling the boy who then jumped at Ruby with intent to kill.

"Now, now no need to get violent." Ruby said delivering a punch to his throat making him fall in pain and shock at how fast she moved.

"Tell me why you killed this girl." Ruby said running a claw down his chest making a deep cut.

"I... **/gasp/ **didn't... /**gasp**/ Amanda did... /**gasp**/ please don't... /**gasp**/ kill me... /**gasp**/" The boy begged struggling to breath.

"Hmmm... No." Ruby said punching him in the throat again breaking his neck and leaving him to drown in his own blood for a moment.

"Please... Help..." Came a weak voice from the body of the girl who Ruby now realised was still alive.

"I don't know if I can. Your body is completely ruined." Ruby said looking at the wrecked body which had some of the entrails removed and a large amount of blood lost.

"Please..." She asked again a stray tear flowing down her cheek.

"Fuck. Fine. But don't hate me for this." Ruby said removing her claw letting the damaged appendage feel the wind for the first time in years and hovered it above her mouth and made a small cut on her wrist and letting the blood drip into her mouth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Weiss the drinks had arrived and Weiss was beginning to get worried at where Ruby had vanished to.<p>

"Weiss where is your little friend?" Amanda asked in a way that made Weiss wonder why she seemed so interested in her.

"She went to the toilet a bit ago." Weiss said trying to keep worry out of her voice.

"Should I check up on her while you enjoy your tea?" Amanda asked who only got a nod from Weiss.

Upon leaving Weiss and entering the bathroom Amanda found the bars on the window to have been forcefully removed from the wall and the window hole made larger.

"Shit." Amanda swore climbing through the window where she found the Faunus boy she hired to kill the pesky girl dead and looking like he drowned in his own blood.

"Fuck!" she swore again as she walked over to where a red hooded figure was hunched over the girl she wanted dead and just knew it was Weiss friend poking her nose in places it didn't belong.

"Girl, get away from her!" Amanda said as she pulled out a small hand gun with a blade on the end she kept around for good measure.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Ruby said as she kept pouring blood into the girl's mouth.

"Do you even know who that girl is?" Amanda asked angrily not noticing the girl start to heal.

"Should I even care?" Ruby asked replacing her claw and facing Amanda with annoyance clear in her eyes.

"She is a thief and a murderer and an enemy to the White Fang!" Amanda yelled firing a warning shot at Ruby, hitting her in the claw doing no damage except to annoy Ruby.

"So you're a White Fang supporter huh?" A nod from Amanda, "I hate the White Fang, they annoy me to no end." Ruby said with a grin that made Amanda charge at her with a cry or anger.

The attack was easily blocked by her claw and a few moments later Amanda lay on the ground with a gash on her arm and her weapon in pieces.

"You bitch! Just kill me like you killed my hired help!" Amanda yelled in anger waiting for her end.

"Oh no. I'm not going to be the one to end you." Ruby said shocking Amanda when she saw the girl who was on death's door step moments ago kneeling next to her looking murderous, "she is."

The words 'she is' were the last words Amanda heard before the girl she tried to have killed tore out her throat and began to rip her apart, consuming her and drinking her blood till there was only a bloody mess left.

When the girl had finished consuming Amanda she fell back and began crying, which was one of the most pathetic sights Ruby had seen in a while.

"Get up girl, you are coming back to Beacon with me." Ruby ordered to the crying girl.

"What happened to me? What did you do?" The girl asked still crying but to less of an extent.

"I gave you some of my blood to kick-start your natural healing but you must have had some recessive gene that allowed your body to accept my blood and become dominant. Now you are like me in tat you are part Grimm." Ruby said letting this settle in before continuing, "as for what you did, well your blood lust took over for the first time and you destroyed this bitch." Ruby finished offering her clawed hand to the girl.

"But why did you do that?" The girl asked no longer crying by rather curiosity could be seen in her golden eyes.

"Who knows? Fun? To continue the species? I felt like it? I don't know, but you are one of us now so act like it. That mean leaving your concepts of humanity behind." Ruby said watching the girls reaction.

"Well thank you... Wait! What do you mean 'go with you to Beacon'?" The girl asked frantically.

"I know the headmaster and he will accept you plus you need a place to under go the changes." Ruby said walking back into the diner.

"Changes?"

"The physical changes that will happen to your body now that you accepted the blood, little things like enhanced growth of some areas of the body but most importantly your 'trait' growing." Ruby said leading her into the kitchen where a chief was less than pleased by their entry.

"So like a tail or ears or something?"

"Yes, but with our species it is always something useful to survival like claws or wings." Ruby said exiting the kitchen and walking back over to Weiss.

"I didn't know of any species that had that kind of ability to change other species to their own."

"Neither did I." Ruby said wondering how she knew that would work or even where she got this information from.

The thing was it actually scared her now that she knew she had this but worse was the fact she was she somehow knew she had more abilities to learn about that seemed to just appear from her subconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me why I just decided to do this <strong>**it was just a last-minute thing. If you don't like it and I get enough asks to remove it I shall because I 3 you internet.**

**I actually wrote this mostly during the RT Extra Life Stream and planned on uploading it during the stream but got caught up when we hit $200,000 for Ryan The Gnome Guy.**

**OYL Out**


End file.
